Abandoned
by Potato92
Summary: “You know nothing happened, right?” Lucas pushed. “I know, Haley isn’t that easy.” She shot out before storming half way across the street. She didn't turn to see the broken boy she left behind. BL
1. The History Behind The Lies

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Description: Brooke and Lucas' first love turns difficult when Lucas turns up at Brooke's home town after breaking up with her in fear of never seeing her again. Will bitter feelings and other people keep them apart? Brucas!**

She didn't think she could forgive him. Abandonment is a hard thing to forgive, especially from the person you least expect to let you down.

Brooke had never really fought for anything in her life; she either didn't need to or didn't want to. Nothing had ever been special enough or important enough to evoke the need in Brooke to do so.

She used to try to fight for her parent's attention, their love but found it useless after her 8th birthday when they once again passed her up for a week at the spa.

"_Blow the candles out Brookie!" Nathan; one of her friends yelled. _

"_Don't be so loud Nate!" She screamed in his ear giggling. _

_There were only four people celebrating her birthday that year; their maid, the pool guy, Brooke and Nathan. Peyton had yet to meet Brooke, which would happen the following year so it was left to Brooke's friend Nathan to make a fuss of her. _

_Nathan's dad was a golfing buddy of Brooke's father and they were forced to spend time together at various social events. They eventually became friends after pulling a practical joke on Tim, Nathan's best friend. The three were the foundation of the popular which expanded when Brooke became best friends with Peyton. The group continued to grow during high school leaving a group of popular people which had no problem looking down their noses at people that weren't like them._

_Brooke remembered that she stopped caring that her parents had forgotten her birthday again that year. She was tired of fighting to get them to notice her for her good qualities, so she began acting out in hope of gaining their attention and nine years later here she was; cheery, an excessive drinker and very sexually active. _

_They still didn't notice her. _

They had only been together for three months, three months that Brooke had spent in California before Senior Year. Brooke was popular and well liked but known for her less than prim behaviour. She supposedly enjoyed lots of casual sex and short relationships. But if you knew her, you would know she didn't enjoy her life and the way she lived.

It was a distraction. One great, big, stupid distraction from her life. The life she hated.

Lucas made her life something she loved, even if it was only for three months. She didn't need the old distraction, she had a new one; him.

--------------------------

She met him for the first time at the beach; she nearly drowned. It was two in the morning and she was going to swim despite the fact that she knew it was stupid, but she didn't care and her parents wouldn't care if she drowned. The only people it would affect were Peyton; her best friend, Nathan, her 'popular group', her cheer squad and her parents credit cards.

After forcing Brooke to spend her summer with them in California, they decided to leave her at their beach house while going on a cruise around the Caribbean; an apparent perk of her father's new job.

Brooke figured it would be fun to swim later at night as she ran to the shore, unknowingly watched by a brooding blonde boy from his nearby beach house; Lucas.

His eyes watched her in adoration as the free spirit jumped into the ocean that was dimly lit by local lights around the houses. His attention left the girl briefly as he received a text from his father; he was soon to be moving to Tree Hill; so Lucas could gain a relationship with his father.

It wasn't by choice, his mother Karen and stepfather Keith passed away in a car crash a year ago, Lucas also was in the car but managed to escape death with only a small scar on his stomach. Lucas had taken a long time to get over his loss and had been living temporarily in a home with his godparents and their son Jake; his best friend, but the courts stepped in and forced Dan to look after Lucas until the age of 18.

The text informed Lucas that he would not be moving to Tree Hill for a few months as Dan was yet to inform his wife Deb and their son; his half brother Nathan about his existence. He knew he had a brother but he didn't know anything about him. That didn't matter, they would be living in the confines of the same house soon enough, Lucas couldn't help but resent the boy he was related to slightly. He and his parents struggled to get by while they were living the life of luxury and Nathan had his father's attention constantly, every day. Something Lucas craved.

He didn't care that they didn't know about him, he didn't care about much anymore; when he lost his parents he lost everything. He shut down; he ignored his friends, blew off school and gave up on his true talents basketball and writing and replaced them all with something that made him forget everything bad in his life. He lost his status, his parents, his friends and practically his life in a single year.

The text was cold, and their only meeting at the courthouse where Lucas was forced to live with Dan was frosty.

"_Dan Scott." He introduced himself to the son he had forgotten for 17 years with a simple handshake and a steely look in the eyes._

"_Lucas." _

"_I will be arranging for you to stay at the beach house my family owns in California for the next few months." It was interesting that Dan chose the term MY family, not OUR family. That was a hint of Dan's little acceptance of Lucas as his son. _

"_Why can't I stay with you?" Lucas asked confused._

"_Nathan doesn't know about you yet, and with the basketball season coming up, I wouldn't like to distract him. He is a marvellous player. And considering my political stance in Tree Hill; I'm the mayor, having an illegitimate child would cause a scandal so I while have to get my people to work on a suitable idea to ease you in." He said, barely paying attention to his son. _

"_Fine, whatever." Lucas replied, unimpressed by his father's reasoning._

"_I must go; I have a meeting with some people." Did that mean Lucas was not as significant as these clearly more important people? "Goodbye, I shall talk to you soon." He said quickly before turning and walking out of the courthouse._

That was three weeks ago, and the text was the first communication they had shared directly. Dan had hired some people to pack his stuff and move it into the beach house and Lucas was picked up by a taxi and taken his temporary home. A simple note was left on the table, written by one of Dan's minions.

_The fridge is fully stocked and we have hired a maid to refill it and clean the house every week until you move back to the house before your Senior Year in Tree Hill starts._

Lucas was already aware that he was second best to Nathan, he was unimportant and more than anything a nuisance.

--------------------------

He looked back to the shore and scanned it for the pretty brunette he had seen moments earlier. What was someone doing at two in the morning in the sea, anyway?

He couldn't see her. He couldn't see her at all. Nothing.

All he saw from the calm, rhythmic waves was a small patch of splashing that ceased after around ten seconds. That had to be her.

He jumped over his first floor balcony and raced in only boxers and a white wife beater to the site of her disappearance. He swam a short distance to the struggling swimmer and pulled her to the shore.

He laid her down on the sand and waited for a response. He continued to wait until she slowly opened her eyes and allowed him to see her hazel orbs that were quickly followed by a batch of coughing and spluttering.

She smirked at him, dimples showing in the soft light. "Stupid decision, huh?" She whispered quietly in shame.

"You could say that." He laughed softly as he laid beside her, a small space separating them. He stuck his arm across his soaking chest and offered his hand and his name. "Lucas Roe."

"Brooke Davis." She laughed. "Thanks for saving my life, I guess?"

"You'll have to pay me back sometime."

"Maybe, I will." She smiled again as she clambered to her feet. "Maybe I won't." She finished as she began strutting up the beach, regaining her dignity in a fashion only Brooke Davis could.

"I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Brooke Davis." Lucas yelled as she entered a house only two away from his own.

She didn't reply she just climbed into her bed after changing into dry clothes and smiled as she rethought the events that had taken place with the sexy blue-eyed boy that lived two doors away. The boy whose six-pack clearly showed though the soaked white wife beater. God, she was going to have fun that summer.

--------------------------

And she did, they went on their first date the next evening after he knocked on her door with the shoes that she had left him with the previous night. Completely planned, of course. He had promised a night to remember and he delivered.

Roses were left upon her doorstep and laid in a trail to the edge of the beach where he had saved her. He waited there next to a small bonfire with a blanket and a box of Chinese take-out; her favourite.

The silences were comfortable, the conversations casual but meaningful, the looks innocent but full of promise.

The next three months flew by, sugary kisses were exchanged, and heated touches were swapped. Passionate, loving feelings were formed and they were going to be impossible to break.

They didn't expect to feel like this, it was just supposed to be a summer fling. Something meaningless and fun.

Neither had ever felt feelings like these before. Brooke had yet to experience love in any form except from her friends. She was the slut she had no one exceptional like Lucas. Lucas had only gained love from his mother and Keith and of course his best friend's daughter Jenny. Jake asked Lucas to be her godfather which he dutifully accepted. He was the popular jock who drifted from his partying crowd after his parent's death. He had no one special like Brooke.

He made her feel like a princess, she felt special with him. The night before he was to leave, she invited him back to her empty house, after she left various hints that she was ready to travel to the next step. It been three months and she was more than ready to share something more with the boy, she was sure she had fallen in love with.

He was different to every other guy before him. He was tender; he took time to appreciate her body and when he kissed her, her heart jumped. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was special, it was amazing, and he was the best she had ever had. She wasn't running from the room as soon as they had finished. They stayed in each other's arms all night trying to shut out the fact that the next morning his father's minions would be picking him up and as she was spending another three days at the beach.

--------------------------

Lucas hadn't told her that he was moving to Tree Hill; it was of no relevance, he didn't know she lived there, he assumed she lived in the giant beach house in California, she had never mentioned anywhere else. She wouldn't know a small town like Tree Hill.

Neither of them talked about home, in fear of ruining what they had, of destroying the perfect world they had spent three months building together.

--------------------------

Lucas had gone out to get coffee that morning leaving a small, loving note by Brooke's bedside informing her of his whereabouts. When he came back, he face was hardened, his features creased, his words sharp.

He had to acknowledge the fact that this would be the end of their life that they had spent three months building. He placed the coffee next to her bed as she awoke and pulled herself up to kiss him. He didn't return it.

"What's wrong?"

"Brooke…" He didn't know what to say. This wasn't fair; he didn't want to do this but he remembered he had to. He had no choice. No matter how much he cared about the girl sitting teary eyed in front of him, he wasn't enough, she deserved better. This had to be the end, no matter how much it broke their hearts.

He had resigned himself to the fact that this relationship would be little more to her than a distant memory when she returned to her life, her friends, her lifestyle. That he could never measure up to who she could have and soon would want. He was a loser; a loner (well now anyway) and she was a princess, no matter how much she wanted her to be his princess, she couldn't be. She was going to be with someone rich, someone with parents, someone popular, and someone that could offer her everything she wanted.

"Brooke, this isn't going to work. We're not going to work. No matter how much I want to be with you, I can't." He couldn't look at her as she watched her face contort with pain. He gathered his jeans from the floor and allowed Brooke to keep his grey hoodie that she was wearing.

He made his way to the door, sure that tears were going to slip from his eyes and his brain was going to betray him and tell her that they could make it work, but he couldn't, he wasn't allowed. And anyway she was too good for him. She was perfect.

"So that's it. You sleep with me and you walk away!"

"I love you Pretty Girl, but you deserve better." His eyes betrayed him as he turned to look at her with an equally tear filled face.

"That's a cheap excuse." She said, scrubbing at the tears covering her face. "I thought I loved you, but I hate you!" She cried, sure that the mass of emotions in the room were suffocating her.

"Brooke…" He pleaded; he couldn't have her hate him, as it would kill him. He loved her and he needed her to understand. She deserved more and he had to let her go no matter how much he wanted to keep her.

"No! Don't try and use fancy words or long speeches to get yourself out of this! I hate you! Do you hear me I hate you! You made me love you and you don't even care!" She screamed as she swung her hoodie covered arms around.

"Brooke." He attempted again as he tried to get close to her. She swung at him and slapped him as the noise from the impact echoed around the room.

"Get out!" She cried weakly.

"Take this and get out!" She screamed louder, thrusting his hoodie that she had just removed from her body towards him.

"People that are meant to be together will find their way in the end right?" He whispered as she pulled the sheet tightly around herself watching Lucas brokenly exit her room, exit her house and as far as she was concerned her life.

--------------------------

She didn't understand why. He loved her, she loved him, and his only reason for leaving her was he was not good enough. But he was, he was more than enough. She didn't know Lucas' real reason for breaking both hearts.

_Lucas had just left Brooke's room after writing her a note stating his want of coffee when he was called via name by two large muscular men in suits; Lucas was no match for them as they bundled him into their van._

_He was drove a short distance; no more than two minutes constantly yelling and banging the back of the van. His pleas weren't replied. Lucas slid against the side of the van sure that this was his comeuppance for his behaviour between his parent's death and meeting Brooke. He believed his loss would be his life nothing that could cause him more pain than that._

He was in a difficult place, something he couldn't have expected. The day before the crash he became Jenny's godfather and the next day his parent's were gone.

Four days after that he had his parent's funeral, a popular turnout, but then again his parent's were adored in California.

Two days after that he was back on the party circuit, harder than ever. He forgot his mother's wise words of not drinking and Keith's shrewd knowledge that drunken one night stands were a bad idea.

Three days later, he was doing cannabis with the extreme 'popular' kids. He had always been well-liked but never into the party scene.

Eight days after that he was on the hard drugs constantly borrowing from loan sharks to pay for his habit considering he couldn't get his parent's fortune until he was 18. The drugs made him forget, that was all he wanted.

Sixty Three days later he realised he had hit rock bottom when his best friend Jake who stood by him through everything refused to let Lucas see Jenny.

The next day he checked into rehab.

_Lucas was completely clean and had been for 240 days. He was now allowed to see Jenny and he only went to meetings once a week. He knew his habit was stupid; he had a five grand bill from a loan shark to prove it. _

He had paid the loan off a while ago using the money he had collected for the 17 years previous. But he believed that the wanted something else and this was their way of forcing him to do so.

But it wasn't.

_He arrived at a smart office and was told that if he did not walk in sensibly he would do so with force. So Lucas calmly walked in where he was pushed into an office and told to sit in the chair opposite the desk. The chair opposite was empty and there was a sign on the desk stating who it belonged to._

_**Mr. Charles Davis**_

_Davis was a familiar name to Lucas. The girl he adored owned it._

_The busy office reassured Lucas; he would not lose his life or any other limb. However he was confused to his captor and their need of him._

_A reasonably good looking smart man entered the office and sat opposite Lucas who remained statue like._

_Mr Davis shuffled a few papers on his desk and moving them to the side before leaning forward and staring Lucas straight in the eye. _

_Charles brought his arm across the desk and initiated a hand shake. "Charles Davis, I believe you are sleeping with my daughter."_

_Lucas stuck his hand out uncomfortably. "Lucas Scott, I believe you asked for me to be stuffed in a van and brought here." _

_Charles smirked; any other circumstance and he would have loved this boy. He was sarcastic but not rude. He was polite but not a suck-up. Shame he had his past though._

_Charles grabbed a pen from his suit pocket and brought his check book from the side of the table. "How much for you to leave my daughter alone." _

_Lucas was visibly shocked. "Excuse me?"_

"_How much to disappear." Charles did not falter. _

"_I love your daughter sir. I'm not going to disappear." _

"_Well you either accept the cash and leave better off or I tell her about your past and she leaves you."_

"_What do you mean past?" Lucas tried to play it cool._

"_Your drug abuse, your criminal record, all of it. My daughter will not go near you if she finds out. And if you don't disappear then I will inform her."_

"_How'd you know about that?"_

"_I have people in high places."_

_Charles wasn't a bad man, he just wanted the best for his daughter and he firmly believed that this boy was not worthy._

"_I don't want your money, I want Brooke." Lucas pressed, he wasn't going to lose her but he was sure that if she knew that would be running from him as quick as she could. No one wants a recovering drug abuser, especially a girl who could have anyone._

"_You can't have her. So take this and tell her it's over. It will safe her hurt in the long term." He pushed as he thrust the check with many numbers into Lucas' hand. _

_Lucas paused to look at the check and ripped it up. "Your daughter is worth more than this." Lucas stated as he walked to the door._

"_Lucas you will go to her now and tell her you are done. Otherwise I will be informing her. She deserves better than you. She could have anyone, do anything and you can't give her that. I don't want you to give her that and when she finds out she won't want you to give her that. So leave." Charles was playing with Lucas' emotions and his insecurities about Brooke but he didn't have a choice._

_Lucas banged his head against the door in frustration, he turned to look at Brooke's father. "She loves me and I love her." _

_Charles cast an icy look and with a stern voice he stated. "You will end it." _

_Those words filled Lucas on his walk to the coffee shop and back to Brooke's house._

_As he walked into her bedroom and saw her delicately sprawled across the bed, he knew he wasn't good enough for the girl he loved. _

_He had to do as Charles Davis had said and finish the relationship and he did._

--------------------------

She watched as his collectors arrived at the house the next morning.

She watched as he placed his case in the back of the car.

She watched as he watched her.

She watched as flashes of pain and regret in his face mirrored her own.

She watched as he got in the car

She watched as he drove away.

She watched the boy she loved leave her.

She watched as he abandoned her.

Abandonment is a hard thing to forgive, especially from the person you least expect to let you down.

--------------------------

**So this is my new story!**

**I have good feelings about this. **

**So what happens next?**

**Will it be Good or Bad? **

**You'll have to review to find out!**

**Amy**

**Xxx**


	2. Faltering Smiles

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**So I hoped you guys enjoyed the last chapter, I really enjoyed writing it after days of thinking about the storyline I knew I needed to write it so anyway… I did write the story and I did write my second chapter… here it is!**

P.S. Thanks so much for reviewing! Lets carry on the trend

_You will never know true happiness, _

_Until you have truly loved, _

_And you will never understand what pain really is,_

_Until you have lost it._

Lucas knew exactly what that meant, he had begun writing again, that was his first collection of words that actually meant something since his mom and Keith had died. It was something more than a signature to collect a parcel; it was more than a quick note to Brooke explaining that he had gone to get coffee for them.

It was Brooke; she was the reason that he had started writing again and he couldn't help but love her a little more for giving him the want to write, even though it was through the loss of her.

--------------------------

Lucas felt like he had arrived at the gates of a stately home not a house. He missed his warm little place that he shared with his mom and Keith, it had warmth. Something this place lacked, Lucas thought as he entered the lion's den with his bags.

Deb; Dan's wife greeted him. She seemed nice enough; she couldn't replace his mom though.

"Dan will be home in a couple of days with Nathan, they left about an hour ago to watch a basketball game. They try and go as often as possible." She smiled at him.

Nice of them to invite me, Lucas thought bitterly. Deb seemed to have read his thoughts.

"I'm sure Dan would have asked you to go but he hasn't told Nathan yet and he's having a bit of trouble adjusting to having two sons." She looked Lucas up and down. He was well-groomed, good looking and tall, but no smile graced his face.

"Maybe we should get you settled in; we've put you in the room downstairs in the basement. Dan didn't want to move his office down there but I've had some windows put in and it's been decorated so it looks quite nice." She said as she led him downstairs.

"Thanks." Lucas said quietly, still reeling from his abandonment of Brooke. He knew that he wasn't enough for her right now; he couldn't love her like she deserved to be loved.

Deb nodded and left Lucas in his room before returning seconds later to inform him that she was going on a business trip for a few days and would return shortly after Dan and Nathan and if there was anything he wanted he should ask their maid; Rosie.

Lucas glanced around his new room; it was significantly bigger than his old room. He was in the basement and Nathan was on the second floor, a clear sign of the hierarchy in the family. But he did have steps and a doorway in and out of his room so he wouldn't have to socialise with Dan most of the time.

His bed was a double and his walls painted blue and white. It was clearly the colours of the Tree Hill school team; considering the pictures of Nathan and his father in their Ravens jerseys by the front door. The room was practically empty as Lucas had yet to unpack his stuff, only a clock quoting '13.25' hung above the door and a calendar stating the day 'August 25th.'

Only one date on the calendar was circled, 'August 29th – School starts.'

Lucas let out an exasperated sigh and flopped onto his bed.

Three days until he would meet his brother and his father again, four days until school and more than three hundred days until he could buy his own house away from his fucking father with the money his mom and Keith left him.

His 18th birthday had to be in June.

"Damn it!" He screamed. He needed Brooke, he needed her body lying against his rubbing circles into his chest rhythmically – it calmed him. He just wanted Brooke.

But he couldn't have her; he chose not to have her.

He needed to stop thinking about her so he jumped from his bed agitatedly, sifted through his bag to find the fake id she made for him weeks ago to get himself blinding drunk.

He would have to ask Rosie where the nearest bar was. But she would probably report back to Deb and Dan so he decided to walk around Tree Hill and work out where one was.

Getting drunk would stop the stabbing feeling in his heart telling him he made the wrong decision; that he had he stupidly chosen to put himself through more pain and abandon her because he thought it would be better for her in the long-term; long distance relationships never worked. But if she was feeling anything like he was he had made a terrible mistake.

------------------------------------------

Brooke had not moved from her position on the bed. She was heart-broken and would continue to be for the next three days, until she had to leave and she was practically sure she would stay in this position even if an axe-murder came storming through the door or a fire broke out beneath her.

It didn't matter; she was trying to heal before she had to return to Tree Hill and plaster a fake smile on her face similar to the one she had been using three months ago, she hadn't needed it recently.

"_Why do you smile like that?" Lucas questioned._

"_Like what? I can't change the way I smile!" Brooke laughed softly as she rested her head on his chest._

"_I know you're bored and that you're pretending that you're finding this interesting." Lucas looked at her._

"_You hate books and considering we are in a library that you called smelly thirty seconds ago, it's clear that that smile on your face is fake."_

"_You've known me three weeks; you're not supposed to know which smile is fake and which my real one is yet, people I've known for years can't tell the difference, you're not allowed."_

"_When you smile and you mean it, it reaches your eyes and your dimples which I adore by the way." He smirked kissing them as her real smile appeared._

"_Your dimples are a little deeper. When you're pretending to smile, your eyes are a little duller and your dimples aren't as deep."_

"_It scares me that you know me so well after such a little amount of time. But I like it, I like us." She whispered, motioning between the two of them._

_He smiled an undisputable real smile and whispered "me too."_

_Her dimples became even deeper as Lucas leaned towards her and pressed his lips against her, replacing the books on the shelf before grabbing her hand and leading them out of the library._

She missed him; the way he looked, the way he smelled, the way he made her feel. She missed everything about him and it was killing her to be unable to lie next to him and draw small circles upon his chest – it calmed her.

She turned on her side and continued to cry, desperate to rid herself of all the tears she had within her before she had to become the old Brooke; the Brooke that didn't fall in love, the Brooke that just had casual sex and was constantly cheery.

She had to make sure nothing could break her façade and for that she had to cry until she forgot him and how much she loved the boy the carried her heart.

------------------------------------------

Lucas had been roaming the streets of Tree Hill for four hours; he wasn't sure how it was totally possible, but after not being able to find a secluded enough bar he decided to look around.

It was a small town but he had discovered a new hangout; the Rivercourt, he seemed nice, quiet and unused. He could even practice basketball without being judged against the abilities of his 'father' and 'brother' who were apparently the most fantastic basketball players a high school team had ever seen. However Nathan was never as good as his father but it seems that he was pretty damn close.

Lucas knew he would be better than both of them; but he couldn't play in front of anyone, he was on his way back from his first game at his old high school when the car was hit. Sometimes he blamed the game for the death of his parents but then common sense took over, it was the drunk driver. But no matter how much common sense was used he wouldn't play for the school team ever; he didn't need the pressure or the memories.

He decided that he was hungry as he looked around the small town centre; the only restaurant that didn't look like you had to be dressed up to the nines was 'Deb's Den,' a venture his stepmother owned surely. His mother owned a café similar to this in California but that was sold after her death.

He entered the café and a familiar ding rang through the building. It was practically empty, only one girl was working, an old couple was by the back of the shop and a blonde curly headed girl was sketching by the counter.

"Hi, my name's Haley, welcome to Deb's Den. I'll be back to take your order in a minute." The girl told Lucas, handing him the menu.

And as she said she was back shortly later.

"What would you like?" Haley asked.

"Erm… what's the nicest thing to eat here?" He questioned.

"I would have to say the quarter pounders with fries are quite nice." Haley smiled.

"Go on then. I'll take one of them and could I have a glass of lemonade as well please."

Haley took the menu from him and wrote it down.

"Not to pry or anything, but you look kinda my age and considering I've never seen you at school and Tree Hill only has one high school so I'm guessing that you've just moved here."

"Yep." Lucas offered his hand. "Lucas."

Haley shook it and smiled. "Nice to meet you Lucas."

"Same to you Haley."

"Not to pry or anything." He copied Haley's words. "Is this Deb Scott's café?"

Haley smirked. "Yeah." She turned inquisitive. "You know her?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Lucas watched as Haley waited for more information but after realises she wouldn't be given any she smiled and laughed a little.

"Your food will be ready in about ten minutes."

"Okay. Thanks."

Haley walked towards the counter where she was ushered over by Peyton.

"Who's the hottie?" Peyton asked.

Haley scoffed and began to walk away. Peyton called after her, "Haley!"

"First time, you've talked to me…ever! Without giving me an order or being obnoxious and you want me to help you on your boy scooping."

"Moody much?"

"A slut much? Oh wait that's Brooke." Haley countered glaring at a member of a group ran by Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott that were nothing but rude to her.

Peyton scoffed and walked out of the café. Slamming the door a little as she left, startling the elderly couple at the back of the building and giving Haley the opportunity to roll her eyes.

------------------------------------------

Brooke continued to cry into her pillow as her phone went off.

_Just saw a total hottie in café!_

_Yummy! Lol_

_How's California?_

It was from Peyton she was equally as boy crazy as Brooke, she had probably even slept with more boys than Brooke but wasn't as open about it therefore did not earn the 'slut' name. No, Brooke was lucky enough to get that title as well as numerous others; 'bitch' was one of them.

She didn't like her various titles, they weren't who she was, but it was who everyone else thought she was. Sometimes Nathan and Peyton would see the real her but they would put it down to her being drunk or high, even thought she was completely sober.

It was easier for them to accept who they were supposed to be if she kept up to her labels as well. Their labels were Peyton the moody frigid artist/cheerleader who hated people outside her group and Nathan the excellent athlete who slept around.

No one knew that Peyton was happy most of the time; it was just the memory of her mom that upset her and she was actually VERY sexually active. No one knew that Nathan sometimes used enhancing drugs to up his game and he had a serious crush on his tutor Haley James; someone who could not be touched by someone from the 'popular' group.

Haley James seemed nice enough, she was never rude to Brooke to her face but Brooke was never nice to her or went out of her way to help Haley. Brooke wanted to be nice, Brooke wanted to be friends with someone outside her group but she was too scared, in fear that she'd be thrown from her group.

No one knew that Brooke was desperate to be loved and to only be with one guy for the rest of her life; Lucas.

That was gone now; it had to be, because in four days time when she had to go back to school and be the people they were known as, it didn't matter what they wanted or who they really were.

Brooke saw her wallpaper on her phone; her and Lucas kissing. She would delete the photos she had of them later. For now she wanted to look at them and remember the three months where she was the real her and he loved her for it.

------------------------------------------

Lucas had finished his meal and made his way to the Rivercourt. It was seven o'clock now and the court was dimly lit. There was a ball by the bench.

He really wanted to play and it was okay, it wasn't in public and he wasn't on a team. He was already here and he hadn't played in a year, his skills were sure to be rusty. So he picked up the ball and began practising his free throws after scoring 50 baskets in a row he became more adventurous with his skills; he had gotten back his ability in less than an hour.

He continued to practise when a bunch of guys and a girl arrived at the court.

"Yo, dog! You got game!" Skills shouted to Lucas. He introduced himself and the rest of the group; Mouth, Junk, Fergie and Haley.

"Lucas. Hey Haley." He greeted the girl he had met in the café earlier.

"So Lucas man, you up for a game?" Skills asked. "A little, two on two?"

Lucas looked around the empty court, there was no crowd, no uniforms, it wasn't anything like the game he played the night his mom and Keith died, it was okay to play.

------------------------------------------

During a break from the game Haley used the time to question the new addition to the Rivercourt gang.

"So, have you moved here with your parents? Have you got any brothers or sisters? What grade you in at school? Are you gonna try out for the team?"

"Woah! Haley, one question at a time and remember to breathe in between sentences.

"You heard what I said! Just answer the questions Luke!"

"Okay, no I haven't moved here with my parents, I kinda do have a brother but it's complicated and I'm going into Senior Year and nope not going to try out for the team.

"That sounds complicated, where are your parents?"

Lucas coughed. "They… erm died in a car crash."

"I'm sorry." Haley said sombrely.

"It's fine."

"What did you mean about having a brother but not?"

Lucas knew if he told people about being Dan's 'son' he'd be pissed. That was part of the attraction and Haley seemed pretty trustworthy.

"Dan Scott is my biological father. So Nathan is technically my half-brother but he doesn't know yet."

"No way!"

"Yeah." Lucas chuckled.

"I'm Nathan's tutor. He is not going to be happy!"

"Really, what is he like?"

"Loathsome, despicable, intolerable. Most of the time anyway."

"So in other words, you fancy him but he's an ass! But that doesn't matter cause he turns you on away!"

"Oh my god! Shut up! I do not fancy Nathan Scott!"

Lucas looked at her with an unmistakable 'I don't believe you' face.

"I don't!" She repeated before pausing briefly. "You can't tell him, I don't care that you're his brother or whatever, but okay maybe I do fancy him just a little bit, but he'd never like me, he's 'popular' and he's a player! I'm just his tutor he doesn't see me as anything else."

"Hales…"

"We're on to shortened names already Luke, clearly we are meant to be friends." She laughed gently. "So any girl for you?"

"Not anymore."

"What happened?"

"I really loved her, you know but I had to leave her to come here and she deserved a guy that was so much more than me. I wasn't good enough for her so I ended it and left."

"You seem like a pretty worthy guy to me."

"Thanks Hales." He smiled at her. "But she was extraordinary." He paused. "And if anything Nathan doesn't sound good enough for you."

He left her with those words and a pat on the knee before they continued to play Basketball.

------------------------------------------

They played for hours and of course Lucas' team won. Lucas was so caught up in the game that he had missed so much; he didn't see the man in the car watching him play.

The man was amazed at how nice and fair Lucas played the game compared to Nathan and his father. This boy really was Karen and Keith's son.

------------------------------------------

Lucas thought about Haley's words when he arrived 'home' that night.

"_You seem like a pretty worthy guy to me."_

He wasn't a bad guy, Lucas knew that. He wasn't useless or work-shy; he was just thrust into a situation he couldn't change. If they had met a year earlier while his parents were around they would have convinced him of his suitability for the girl he loved but he didn't have them anymore, it was just him and the empty Scott mansion.

After hours of thinking about his foolish decision he realised, he never gave Brooke the chance to accept him for who he really was, he never told her about his parents and his new life in Tree Hill. It was up to her to decide whether he was enough for her, it wasn't his choice, she could have decided that he was everything she wanted but he never gave her that chance.

If he could he would have called her and explained everything; a process which would have difficult considering only hours earlier he had deleted her number to remove the temptation of calling her and telling her he had a mistake and that he loved her. Another stupid decision on his behalf, he knew he was wrong to end things but he couldn't tell her because he couldn't contact her.

------------------------------------------

Playing basketball with the Rivercourt Gang was how Lucas spent the next three days before going back to his bedroom to spend the nights cursing himself ending his relationship with Brooke. He repeated his process before awaiting his new 'family's' return home. He was sure she was already over him and she would cease to care about his existence soon enough, that was what killed him most; the thought of her forgetting him when she took up the entirety of his thoughts.

------------------------------------------

Brooke spent the next three days looking at pictures of the two of them and becoming more angry at the boy who stole her heart then discarded her, before packing her stuff and preparing to travel home to Tree Hill, certain that she would be able to pretend that what had happened that summer didn't mean anything in public, but know it meant everything in private.

He wasn't supposed to know her smiles, she didn't want him to know her smiles because that meant he knew her and right now after he abandoned her so coldly, he didn't deserve to know her. If only she knew the truth.

--------------------------

Lucas Scott, pain in my butt, hole in my heart.

--------------------------

_You will never know true happiness,_

_Until you have truly loved,_

_And you will never understand what pain really is,_

_Until you have lost it._

--------------------------

**The next chapter Brooke and Lucas will meet each other again and Lucas will meet Nathan; will he be accepted or not…**

**You'll have to review to find out! **

**And you should know that your reviews are my drug! I need them! Please!**

**Amy**

**xXx**


	3. Clearly A Scott

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed!!! I really really appreciate it!**

**Anyway here is the third chapter**

**- - - REMEMBER TO REVIEW - - - - **

_We all live in a house of fire. _

_No fire department to call. _

_No way out. _

_Just the upstairs window to look out of _

_While the fire burns the house down with us trapped inside._

Nathan and Dan Scott arrived home that evening to a house full of servers, waiters and chefs that the lady of the house had organized to be preparing for the annual 'Day Before School' bash they threw, of course another social event that brought drama to Tree Hill, nowhere near the amount that the one that was being prepared for would cause.

Dan had decided to tell Nathan about his brother only moments before they drove into their street before calming telling him, "don't cause a scene tonight Nathan or you can expect a 4am run tomorrow."

Understandably Nathan was shocked, upset and confused. He had a brother that had never been mentioned to him and now this brother; Lucas was going to be living two floors beneath him.

Nathan grabbed his bag from the backseat and his tuxedo from the boot of the car before storming into the house, which would have alerted Lucas to their arrival had he have been in the building; but he was at the Rivercourt playing ball and inviting the guys and Haley to his house to watch a film. Only Haley accepted his offer as the others were not allowed out the night before school started.

Nathan had changed into his tux and was awaiting his friend Brooke's arrival home, she lived across the street and they used to meet up at her house every year before the party to discuss the summer they had spent apart. Nathan was sure his gossip about his 'brother' would shock Brooke. He had no idea.

---------------------Nathan---------------------

Brooke's car had arrived at her house at just after seven giving her just under an hour to change and get ready for the Scott's event, which she had to attend; especially this year considering her parents could not come due to their 'extremely important' holiday.

She was pulling her case out of the car when I came over and pulled it out for her.

"Nate!" She exclaimed, encasing me in a friendly hug.

"Hey Brooke." I said slightly distracted by the news Daddy dearest had just given me.

"So summer goss… what's been going on in Tree Hill?" She asked slightly gravely. She didn't really care what had happened in her home town, she was still obsessed with the events of California.

"Unbelievable news!" I began.

I was about to tell her as my father's stare caught my eye from the top floor window that looked into his bedroom.

"Come on, we'll talk about it inside and you can get ready, okay?" I said, still fuming with Dad.

I grabbed her case and pulled her inside.

---------------------Lucas---------------------

"My house is miles away so we might as well go straight to yours. Is that okay?" Haley asked as we were walking from the Rivercourt.

"Yeah that's fine. You might as well stay at mine because I don't want you walking home late at night and I doubt Dan will let me out so you can give me the low-down on Tree Hill."

_The Scotts had clearly forgotten to mention to him their 'social gathering' that night._

"Okay, cool, but I haven't got any stuff with me…"

"You can borrow some of my stuff if you like and I'll drive you to your house before school tomorrow."

"Great. This is going to be our first sleepover Luke!" She smirked at me, "don't try anything." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Ha ha. As if I'd go near you!" I began tauntingly and to finish my sentence I stuck my tongue out causing Haley to slap my arm in a friendly gesture that we had practised a lot recently.

Haley and I were becoming fast friends; we would consider ourselves best friends already, even though we had only met three days ago. We both knew their relationship was strictly platonic and could never be anything but, that would be weird, we felt like brother and sister.

This was a friendship that even though we barely knew each other, it was obvious that we were going to be friends forever.

Haley's parents wouldn't mind that she was not coming home and that she was going to stay at mine that night because they were on an around the world trip. They had decided she was responsible enough to stay by herself and considering she was the last child there was no one else to look after.

She might have considered this uncaring but Haley loved the privacy, after growing up with 6 other siblings, she never had the chance to be alone. She couldn't even remember a time where she could study in an empty house with silence allowed to sweep through.

---------------------Brooke---------------------

I sat on her bed after quickly changing and curling my hair. I looked at Nathan expectantly who was seemingly distracted by the article "10 signs to tell if a boy likes you…" He needed to make sure he wouldn't give Haley any of these signs; she couldn't know he liked her. It was obvious to me though, I had known he was infatuated with her for a long time, I had just never told him so.

I coughed loudly to try to catch Nathan's attention. Nathan smirked and ignored me. The magazine was clearly more important than the **best friend** he hadn't seen all summer.

"Nathan!" I screeched.

"God Davis!"

"You said you had unbelievable news… what is it?"

"No, you tell me about your summer first, your news will pale in comparison!"

I scratched my leg that was uncovered considering my dress was a small black dress that was strapless and cut mid-thigh; i would probably give half the men in the room a heart attack. I didn't know whether he would laugh at me if I told him.

"Nate, if I tell you something you promise you won't think I'm just being stupid or high or drunk or something. I want to tell you something real and I want you to try to understand."

"Brooke, that sounds serious, what is it?"

"Nathan, promise me!" I repeated as I played with the frayed strands on my bed cover.

"You're my best friend, I need you to understand."

"I promise." He swore, confused.

I swallowed deeply, my fear of being laughed at, my fear of someone that wasn't Lucas seeing the real me. I needed someone to understand who I really was, I needed Nathan to understand.

"I fell in love this summer." I searched his face for opinions, which revealed nothing before continuing. "I had something more than a one-night stand with someone and I adored it, he made me feel special, unique, he told me I was more than I thought I was." Tears began to slip down my face, no matter how much I tried to prevent them. "He meant everything to me Nate."

He noticed my tears and swiftly sat up to hug me. "Davis, what happened? Don't cry."

This is what I needed, someone to hold me and tell me it would be okay, it wasn't Lucas but it would have to do.

"He left me Nate, he just kept saying he wasn't enough, that I deserved better, but I don't Nate, I don't, it was him that deserved better, he was perfect." I wiped my eyes and looked at him, "you don't think I'm stupid then?"

"I know exactly how you feel Brooke." He sighed.

"Haley James seems like a nice girl, you could do a lot worse, in fact you've done a lot worse." I smirked.

"How did you know?" Nathan asked confused about my knowledge of the inner workings of his heart.

"The way you look at her was the way I looked at Lucas." I smiled sadly.

"Come on, we better go the party starts in five minutes!" Nathan sighed climbing off my bed.

"No, you haven't told me your news yet!"

"I've got a brother; well he's my half brother. And ironically enough his name is Lucas too."

"Lucas Scott; your brother, Lucas Roe; the boy who stole my heart, stepped on it and cut it up. We should stay away from guys called Lucas in the future!" I laughed bitterly.

"Brooke!" Nathan began sympathetically.

"Whatever, come on lets get to the party!" I cut him off, grabbing the bottle of vodka by my bed that was refilled every week and I took a large swig.

------------------------------------------

The festivities had started, Dan and Deb's business associates had arrived and Nathan's mates were starting the party in the garden. Brooke was already half wasted and Peyton was making out with Tim; again. God knows what the attraction was.

Lucas and Haley had just arrived outside the house and heard the noise the adults were making. "Better not use the front door; don't want to disturb whatever is going on in there, go round the side and use my stairs." He told her.

He didn't want to have to deal with the bastard he was forced to call his 'father.' As far as Lucas was concerned he was a sperm donor – nothing else.

"Go ahead and change into something in my third drawer down by the TV. I'll wait out here, shout when you're ready." Lucas notified Haley as he sat on the stairs, waiting for her to change into nightclothes.

He was picking paint off the wooden steps when Peyton ran past followed by Tim.

"Tim! Stop! Not tonight!" She told him.

"Peyton come on, you were up for it yesterday!"

Tim kept trying to touch her and kiss her.

"Tim stop! You're drunk and I don't want to sleep with you." She yelled but not in a distressed manner. Lucas got the feeling that Tim wasn't a threat to Peyton; he was just drunk and trying to sleep her.

Peyton was getting visibly frustrated now. She was getting really pissed off.

"Nathan! Will you come out here and sort your friend out!" She shrieked trying to alert the boy at the back of the house. Lucas registered that the girl; Peyton was asking for his brother. After about twenty seconds of watching Tim trying it on with Peyton and Nathan not coming, he got up and pulled an extremely drunk Tim off her.

"Come on mate." Lucas raised his voice as he fought to pull Tim back.

Tim swung at him. He started yelling and swearing.

"Tim, calm down mate." Lucas yelled. "You're just drunk!"

"Fuck off!" Tim screamed.

The noise that Tim and Lucas were making alerted the adults within the confines of the house to the disturbance outside. They rushed to the front door like moths to the flame; desperate to get some new gossip, something plentiful between the elites of Tree Hill. By this time, Tim was thrashing about, obviously completely intoxicated.

Dan led the pack of adults outside before realising that it was his newly recognised son that was at the centre of the spectacle.

The teenagers from the back of the house raced to the front to see what was going on. Lucas was controlling Tim with his back to the house, prohibiting the adolescents to see who the person Tim was wrestling to break from was.

"Lucas!" Dan yelled, his voice carrying across the large front garden.

Lucas turned to his 'father' enabling the adults to see his face but the teenagers were still unaware to the identity of the dominator over Tim.

"That must be my brother then." Nathan sighed to Brooke. "Getting into fights already, clearly a Scott."

Dan pushed Tim towards his parents and instructed Lucas to smooth his t-shirt as he was preparing to introduce him to the adults of Tree Hill, certainly not the best introduction but Dan was left with no other choice.

"This is my son Lucas, sadly I was unaware of his existence until a few days ago but now I am making every effort to involve him in the Scott family life." The lies melted off his tongue like ice on fire. The man had clearly been lying all his life.

"He's is the son of Karen Roe, my high school girlfriend. Nathan meet your brother Lucas Roe now Scott." He smiled falsely as he turned Lucas to Nathan and a nearby Brooke and the rest of the teenagers.

Brooke eyes latched onto Lucas' as stillness seemed to cover the party, the realisation hit the pair, they were neighbours, Brooke was Lucas' brother's best friend and they were going to be sharing their school.

"Brooke's Lucas." Nathan whispered slowly under his breath as he felt Brooke shudder from beside him. It was clearly not from the cold.

A look of fear, pain and loss flashed through Lucas' face before being replaced by a face he had practised a lot after his parent's death. A face that showed no emotion at all.

Brooke on the other hand was clearly distressed as Nathan whispered again, "the boy who broke your heart."

Haley was startled by the increasing noise and then the sudden silence that passed over the house, so she exited Lucas' room and walked up the steps to investigate. Just managing to see his face over a silent audience she shouted his name softly

"Lucas?"

The crowd of teenagers parted to reveal Nathan's tutor; his secret love, in a jersey that belonged to his brother Lucas.

Nathan had not practised a face that showed no emotion so he allowed the hurt and anger to seep through. Not only had he broken his best friends heart, he had slept with the girl he loved.

_Well that was what it looked like._

Lucas Scott would pay.

"Nice work son. Clearly a Scott." Dan grinned wickedly, teeth glowing with the venom clearly spilling from his mouth.

"Nice work."

--------------------------

_We all live in a house of fire._

_No fire department to call._

_No way out._

_Just the upstairs window to look out of_

_While the fire burns the house down with us trapped inside._

--------------------------

**My way of showing you guys how much I appreciate you!**

**princetongirl **– Thanks for reading my story, I hope you like the next chapter when we get lots more drama and some direct Brucas interaction!

**tinycapricorn12 – **I am really, really glad that you like the story so far and I will explain later in the story why they never tell each other where they come from etc but basically they are so screwed up and damaged from what has happened at home and in their lives, they are happy they have found something perfect, something to comfort them and they don't want to infect that with talking about their lives which they don't like very much; Lucas especially. Keep reading and I hope you enjoy what I have planned

**B.P.Davis **– Thank you so much for reading and I can't tell you how pleased it makes me that someone is enjoying this story, I felt I needed to write a new Brucas story because the couple is just so damn fabulous! Anyway, I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope you enjoy the chapters to come.

**BrucasForeva **– So Brucas have met again… I know they didn't actually talk in this chapter but they will in the next one. It's good you like the Laley friendship – I plan to stick a bit more in but of course the main point of this story is the best couple in the world – Brucas! So prepared for more of our golden couple soon D

**Catcat51092 **– Thanks for reviewing and liking the set up of the story so far, I know it is a bit out there and unbelievable to some extent but it's a fun story to write so I shall be continuing to do so until I don't think you guys like it anymore – which means reviews lol!

**AlexCurtis **– I'm glad you like the story, I hope you continue to read my fic and you enjoy all the drama I have coming up for it!

**ButItsBetterIfItsBrucas **– Thank you so much for reviewing – it means a lot! I hope the last bit of this chapter gave you a little bit of drama before I post Chapter 4 which is full of it! You will get to see all the Lathan attitude towards each other a lot more clearly in the next chapter, which I think you will enjoy! I wish so anyway lol. I feel bad for Nate too and he won't come across well in the next few chapters but remember this is Nathan from Season 1 who can be a complete ass for no good reason… but you will get to see a better side to him though – don't worry! Sooooo lots more Brucas to come and there will be lots of surprises coming up though.

**The next chapter will be the aftermath of this lovely meeting they all had. What will happen and will Brooke and Nathan listen to Lucas long enough to hear the truth?**

**You'll have to review to find out! **

**Reviews make me happy, so make me smile and review! Please!**

**Amy**

**Xxx**

_(Get the story upto 20 reviews and you get a new chapter_


	4. She'll Never Want You Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed!!! I really appreciate it!**

**I got so many more reviews than I was expecting – every time I went to my inbox a massive smile would cross my face.**

**So please make me smile even more and….**

**- - - REMEMBER TO REVIEW - - - - **

The rumours the next day at school were flying. Sure, it was the first day back at school therefore there would be large amounts of gossip to be spread from the summer. This was just ridiculous. Lucas remembered thinking as he entered the suddenly silenced hallway after his brother entered moments previously that _'they _all knew._'_

---------------------Lucas---------------------

I had only been here a few minutes and I was already being questioned about my involvement with Nathan and Haley who was apparently _charmingly _referred to as 'Tutorgirl,' how uncaring does a person or a school in this case, have to be to ignore a person's real name for preference of the job they undertook.

If that was the way in my old Californian High School, I would either be referred to as '**Druggy**' or '**Manwhore**.' Either one of them suited me down to the ground. Well it did then anyway. I'd changed, rehab and a short spell in a juvenile detention centre or better known as 'juvie' really helped, but I never mention that – I'm too ashamed, no one except Dan, Jake and one of Keith's best friends know and none of them were by choice.

Now I was off the drugs and ready to get my head stuck in some books. I had a feeling this was going to be near impossible with the drama Tree Hill had brought in only three days.

Nathan had stormed away instantly after Dan insisted dropping us off at Tree Hill High; clearly the man was up for some award, appearances were paramount to being elected. That was it, he was running for Mayor. He'd probably rig the votes anyway.

Nathan hated me that was made clear late last night after he burst into my basement room, to be brutally honest I didn't like him much either, he didn't give me the opportunity to. I had spoken to him twice, once outside the house and once inside after all the guests had left the party.

"_**Bastard**__." Nathan stated as he slammed my door opened, something I didn't even know was possible. It wasn't a question or a jokingly expendable phrase, it was a statement, clearly his thoughts._

_I didn't care, it was better than being an obnoxious, self-absorbed, heartless wanker. A little harsh for a person I had only just met? Maybe, but he wasn't going to receive treatment any better than what he decided to give to me._

"_What Nathan?"_

_I was too tired to fight, I could even think straight. She was here, Brooke lived across the street and she couldn't even look at me. I don't blame her; my past mistakes got me into this situation, as well as her dad, obviously._

"_A few rules you shall follow." He ordered, pausing, waiting for a sign of agreement from me._

_I wouldn't give him the __**satisfaction**_

"_1. Don't address me in public." He continued regardless._

"_2. Stay away from __**Brooke**__ and the basketball team."_

"_3. He's my father, not yours. Don't think you mean anything to him, you're an __**experiment**__ to see whether he can bring up a child better the second time around! Nothing else._

_That would have hurt a year ago, but I just didn't give a damn anymore about what any of the Scotts thought. Why should I? I'm only an experiment._

"_4. You-"_

_I interrupted which caused an unforgettable look of displeasure to cover Nathan's face. His body slumped against my door frame in boredom._

"_1. You keep out of my way, I keep out of yours."_

"_2. Get the hell out of my room and stay out. My room, my life, my __**shit**__. Don't get involved with it. I don't want YOU involved with it."_

"_3. I never said I would take orders from you, keep to my rules, I'll stick to yours, understand__** idiot**__?" I allowed my tongue to drag the last syllable of my sentence out, clearly irritating him._

"_Fine __**bastard**__." He stood up straight, grabbed my door handle walking out the door; he stopped briefly, spitting 5 words that my heart couldn't bear to hear._

"_**She'll never want you again**__."_

_That hurt._

I don't know whether to hate him or love him, I mean he is my brother, isn't that the natural reaction?

I am just so confused about how I feel, all I know is I resent him, maybe because he has Brooke, maybe because he has a family, maybe because he has Dan's approval. Or maybe because of the truth, he has everything I want, everything I have lost, especially **her.**

I understood his resentment of me, and I'm sure he understood mine.

But the truth was – I didn't resent him, I just didn't want to be seen as weaker than him therefore what I took, I gave back. Anything else would be weak.

---------------------Nathan---------------------

I know that I am acting like a complete and utter jerk. But **he** does not have any right to come here and join my family, break Brooke's heart and take **her **away from me. I admit it, I love Haley and even though I completely screwed up yesterday I am going to prove to her that I love her, even if that means destroying him.

Not literally because that would be murder and Haley would hate me and so would Brooke and probably the school because everyone will probably like him because there seems to be nothing wrong with the guy just seems to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

That sounds like I approve of him, that I like him but I don't, I hate him. I have to. If I don't hate him that means that I accept him and I don't think I can ever do that. I will never accept Lucas, well I might, if he can prove himself and let me have Haley and apologise to Brooke.

Oh god, I am rambling.

God, I am acting like Tim!

But the truth is, yesterday I found out that I have a brother, that my whole life is based on a giant lie. I hated my dad anyway, but this, this has made detest the man more than I thought possible. I could have had a relationship with Lucas and maybe I would have actually enjoyed having a brother but maybe Dad was protecting me because he is a bastard.

I don't know.

I'm still in shock, I can't decide who to be more angry with Lucas because he exists or Dan because he didn't tell me.

---------------------Lucas---------------------

After my _brother_ left me standing in the quiet hallway having to deal with gawping eyes I was allowed a quick glance at Brooke before she slammed her locker shut and walked into a room speedily. As the bell ran Haley quickly grabbed my arm and stole me from the awaiting crowd, hungry for the latest Scott gossip.

She dragged me into the same classroom in which Brooke had quickly rushed into obviously trying to avoid me. She was sitting silently in the second to back row in front of Nathan, who was sitting next to his 'toy monkey' Tim. There was an unrecognisable guy to the other side of him and next to Brooke was Peyton and some girl called Bevin. _God knows how I knew that…_

I quickly remembered yesterday's painfully awkward and heartbreaking situation that yesterday evening brought me.

_The adults and teenagers of Tree Hill had quickly dispersed from the front lawn, leaving Brooke, Nathan, a barely dressed Haley and I standing in an uncomfortable square._

_I stood silently, my fingers pulling at each other as I watched Brooke tear her beautifully broken gaze from mine to look at the green grass before slowing looking up to Nathan who was rotating his head between Haley and I, clearly trying to decipher the situation._

_This was not a good start to a brotherly relationship._

_Haley, who was clearly uncomfortable under Nathan's painful stare, ran to my bedroom to change._

_Nathan watched intently at the spot Haley had just left._

_Suddenly a bitterly amused cackle escaped his lips._

"_Dad was right, quick work. Did you get __**Brooke **__into bed that quick?" Nathan allowed me to know that he knew of our relationship._

_Brooke shifted uncomfortably from the corner of my eye._

"_Nathan, that's not fair. Nothing happened." I paused, judging his face full of disbelief. "__**Why do you even care**__?" I began unaware of his attraction to my new best friend._

_We stood in silence for little more than a dozen seconds before Haley came tumbling up the steps, bag in hand, fully dressed. I feared I would have been stabbed to death from the daggers I was receiving._

_Nathan clearly ignored my previous statement and began his own._

"_I didn't know tutors were such __**sluts**__, especially you Haley." He smirked; he didn't want to look weak. He wanted her to believe that she didn't affect him. What a lie._

_Haley's eyes were watering and she was clearly affected by this ass that was apparently my brother. She opened her mouth to talk as I stole a glance at Brooke who quickly moved her eye line from mine._

_Haley produced little more than a stutter. I felt the need to step in._

"_Leave her alone, we are __**friends**__." I gestured towards Haley and myself._

"_She was helping me deal with all the __**shit **__that clearly comes with the Scott family." I knew it was going to anger him when I signalled towards him, but who the hell did he think he was, deciding he could call Haley a slut?_

"_We were having a __**PLATONIC**__ sleepover and she didn't have any pyjamas, I leant her one of my shirts, big __**fucking**__ deal!" The anger I used to hold was slowly seeping back into my veins, I wasn't going to be the guy I used to be. I had to shut up and breathe before I smacked him._

_Nathan looked at Haley for confirmation, he clearly trusted her as she nodded and he stepped back from me, not apologising, of course. Haley quickly stated she would be going home and she sent me a quick glance allowing me to know that she understood. Brooke Davis was my Brooke. Or at least she was._

_Nathan swiftly walked after Haley as she pushed past him, preparing to walk home. I would have taken her but I had to talk to Brooke. Well, try._

_I heard the conversation that followed as Haley walked off under the glaring lights the street lamps provided._

"_Haley! Let me walk you home!" Nathan yelled to her._

"_No thanks, I wouldn't want you to be near a __**slut**__!" She was clearly pissed, rightly so, he had no right to assume that we slept together._

"_I didn't mean it, I was just upset!" He was about to confirm my beliefs, Nathan Scott had fallen for his tutor, Haley James._

_She spun around, her body colliding with his._

"_And what the hell would you have to be upset about Nathan?__** I'm just your tutor**__." She spat her last sentence._

_Nathan stood still, cemented to the spot before racing to the distancing Haley and grabbing her wrist._

"_You know you're not __**JUST **__my tutor Hales!" They were the first sincere words I had heard come out of his mouth._

"_Then why do you blank me at school, pretend that you don't know who I am or even care!"_

"_You know what it's like Haley! I can't be seen with someone like __**you**__." He instantly regretted the words that fell from his mouth._

"_Someone like me, huh?" She screamed at his face, before throwing him a disgusted look and running off into the night._

_Nathan just stood there for half a minute before running towards the spot where I was standing with a silent Brooke. He ran straight past us, throwing an apologetic look at her before storming into his house. I had a feeling Brooke was about to do the same._

_I needed to say something… so I did._

"_You know nothing happened, right?"_

"_I know." I smiled softly. "__**Haley isn't that easy**__." She shot out before storming half way across the street._

"_I wouldn't do that to you Brooke."_

_She scoffed deeply, vividly pissed._

"_It doesn't even matter." She paused, her voice softening but not losing any anger. "We're not together anymore, __**you saw to that**__."_

_And with that she stormed into her house, across the street._

After that I followed suit and entered my own house crushed.

Haley sat us in the row before Brooke; I was sitting directly in front of her next to my best friend and Mouth from the Rivercourt. In front was Skills and to his left was Fergie and his right; Junk. They all knocked fists with me and offered greetings. I didn't realise until then how lucky I was to have started school with friends. I don't think I would have coped without them. Tree Hill High so far was hell and Nathan was Satan.

---------------------Lucas---------------------

The teacher had entered, taken note of who was in class and introduced me, I knew practically everyone in there anyway, some better than others.

Miss Lewis left the classroom shortly after stating the class needed something or other, I couldn't concentrate properly. My brain was focused elsewhere, one place in particular, behind me. I feared I would never be this close to her again. I could hear her breathe, smell her vanilla tinted natural scent and feel her foot wiggle up and down in boredom from underneath her desk. Hopefully this would become my permanent seat.

We sat quietly writing from the board; information Miss Lewis had left for us. I was slowly losing attention until Nathan's words quickly brought me back to full alert.

---------------------Brooke---------------------

"He's such a **loser**." I heard Nathan laugh from behind me. Sometimes my best friend didn't know when to leave a situation alone.

"I mean, his mom slept with my dad, had him and then married my dad's brother." Nathan smirked; sure his next comment would provoke Lucas to blow.

"Clearly she was a **whore**."

Lucas laughed bitterly. "Actually, your mom was the whore, shacking up with a guy that already has a girlfriend and a kid on the way."

Nathan gritted his teeth.

"They weren't together, so Karen wasn't his girlfriend, and anyway once he found out about you, bastard, he ran for the hills." His lips curved into a smile as he allowed the most disrespectful of comments to leave his mouth.

"**Just like your parents, I mean they drove into another car to get away from you**." He guffawed loudly.

I couldn't believe he would say such a thing. Lucas never told me about his parents, I didn't know, I couldn't believe it. That's why he never shared stuff from home; it was too raw.

I didn't tend to share either, my life is so dysfunctional, and it would just confuse him.

I don't think I have ever felt sorrier for a person than I did now.

Lucas saw red. He couldn't control himself as he pounced onto Nathan and threw him onto the floor, punching him repetitively.

"Get off **freak**." Nathan yelled at Lucas as he was pulled from on top of him. Touching his tender lip that Lucas had busted, he squirmed under the pressure.

Lucas bent down towards him, a smile gracing his lips.

"You even think about saying any other **shit** against my parents, **I will hurt you**."

A dark flash crossed Lucas' blue orbs as the connected with Nathan's, allowing Nathan to see the honesty of his words.

---------------------Lucas---------------------

It's moments like that, that scare the hell out of me. Those moments when I let sheer brutality and anger take over; I'm not sure whether I've changed. If I am better than the thug I was a year ago.

I can blame that behaviour on the death of my parents, I can blame it on the man that killed them, but this is different. I'm not acting out because I'm upset that their gone. I mean I miss them everyday but I grieved my loss this summer as Brooke held my hand on the beach and let me cry even though she had absolutely no clue of why I was doing this.

I was acting like this because of another loss; her. Brooke. And I know that I can't be like I was. I need to get over her, but I know that is impossible, so I need a distraction or her.

I know which one I would prefer but I know it's near impossible that I could ever have her lying next to me, holding my hand, wrapped around me, again, because she hated me and he father would tell her of my despicable past even if I could get her to understand, even then she would probably side with her father.

---------------------Brooke---------------------

Lucas walked out of the room with silence and Haley following him. His brother still sat on the floor bleeding as he locked eyes with an extremely distressed me. He slowly stood and approached me.

"You still want to be with someone like that?" He questioned almost silently into my ear, no one except the two of us could hear his probing words.

"You shouldn't have said that Nathan!" I scolded.

"Answer the question Brooke!" His voice rose slightly as flashes of anger broke his emotionless face.

"You shouldn't have said that Nathan!" I repeated, ignoring Nathan's question. This wasn't my best friend; my best friend wouldn't humiliate someone like that least of all his brother. I couldn't even see her best friend in this angry, violent shell. I understood Lucas' violence but Nathan's words were unforgivable.

"You can do some much better Brooke."

"That's funny**; he said the exact same thing** when he was ending our relationship." I smirked slightly, I love pissing off Nathan.

"Maybe you're **more alike than you think**!" I finished darkly. I knew this could end our friendship, I used his weakness to break him and I didn't care. I should have cared but I was too concerned about Lucas, however much I wanted to deny it.

I watched his face slowly screw up and his nostrils flare slightly and then I freed myself from his grip and walked through the same door the boy I secretly loved had done moments prior.

My heart wanted to follow him but my head still resented the way he had treated me.

My body was in a constant battle and I knew my head was going to be defeated sometime soon, but for now while I still had the strength, I refused my heart's greatest want and walked in the opposite direction to Lucas.

My life wasn't meant to be this complicated.

--------------------------

**My way of showing you guys how much I appreciate you!**

**hoesoverbros **– Thanks for reading my story and reviewing – I'm looking forward to see what you think of this chapter.

**brucasforever77 **– I love getting new readers and I am so happy that you've loved the story so far. Lets just say – plenty more drama and definitely not plain sailing. There never is in Tree Hill!

**princetongirl **– Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love hearing that people like the fic, even if it is just a simple – ud soon. So I hope you liked this chapter and enjoyed the drama.

**educatedbum **– I cannot express how much it makes me smile knowing that you and the other readers enjoy this story. I really think that you will have enjoyed this chapter – but maybe I am wrong… let me know : D

**Emmax09 **– I am sorry that I didn't updated sooner – I have had this chapter written for a while but I had to leave with extremely short notice for a holiday and couldn't post it. But anyway I hope this chapter makes up for leaving you guys waiting!

**PeterClaire** – Thanks for reading and it is so exciting to recruit a new reader lol… I hope you enjoyed the Brucas interaction in this chapter (I know there wasn't loads of speech between them but I didn't want to ruin the moments between them.) The next few chapters are going to be busy and full of drama! I hope you like them.

**ButItsBetterIfItsBrucas**** – **Thanks so much for making time for my little story during your vacation, it tells me you like it lol. I love how you think of it as a puzzle and lets just say this puzzle has many more pieces than first appear and I think I am going to have lots of fun putting them together and creating mayhem! There was some Brucas interaction in this chapter but I didn't want to put too much in, in fear of weighing down the chapter. I hope their little eye contact-y moments were enough… Dan is going to get a lot worse – trust me – but maybe he will see sense soon (we hope). I hope I get more of your absolutely fantastic story soon!!!

**AlexCurtis** – So here is the update and sadly despite Haley and Lucas explaining themselves Nathan stuffed up. He isn't as bad as he seems, just remember his life has just been turned upside down and Lucas has taken everything he has and wants – his family, Brooke and Haley. You've got to feel bad for both Lucas and Nathan. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review : )

**tinycapricorn12 **– Well that was a tumultuous chapter. Lets hope the next one is slightly calmer – but in Tree Hill that isn't likely.

**OTHwriter93 **– Thanks for the review, I hope you liked this chapter.

**simplycharmed **– I am definitely glad that you bumped into this story – I LOVE having new readers! I think that everyone should have enjoyed this chapter despite the fact it wasn't to positive for the Tree Hill couples : )

**Angie B **– Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**ArtemisnoHimitsu **– I feel bad for all of them. None of these kids have it easy, do they? So Brooke got the whole story today but it didn't seem to make a bit of difference. Just remember how hurt she must be – she has no clue about her dad. And it may or may not come out. You'll just have to wait and see : )

**I hope I got the point across that Nathan and Lucas are both so extremely confused about how to feel about each other because there is no possible way to be prepared for such a shock. But I think a first suitable step is resentment. And I hope this chapter showed ti clearly. **

**You'll have to review to find out what happens next!**

**Reviews make me happy, so make me smile and review! Please!**

**Amy**

**Xxx**


	5. A Persuasive Distraction

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed!!! I really really appreciate it!**

**Anyway here is the fifth chapter.**

**- - - - REMEMBER TO REVIEW - - - - **

---------------------Lucas---------------------

I'm oddly comforted by the fact that this week has been quiet, easy and drama free. Probably because ever since my **crappy first day** at school I have been home all week, I was suspended along with Nathan for the fight we had and Dan had grounded Nathan, I assume I had the same fate or he simply didn't care enough to enforce those restrictions on me. Having to stay home doesn't particularly bother me; it's not like I have anywhere to go. The only people I know are Haley, the Rivercourt guys, Brooke and Nathan.

Like those last two I listed want to see me.

I haven't seen Brooke since that fateful Monday and I didn't expect to.

Nathan has been in his room two floors above my own all week. I have only crossed paths with him during dinner and breakfast or to get a drink. But every time I look across the table to him I see that large bruise and I have to say it makes me smile a little knowing my own face is spotless.

The thought of going back to school tomorrow after a weeks suspension makes me almost want to be back in juvie. Criminals, Drug Dealers and Murderers are probably **more pleasant** than some of the attendees at Tree Hill. Their gawping and whispering may send me into despair, and the mere thought of seeing Brooke without being able to kiss her like I want to is heart wrenching. She will probably never accept me again and if her father found out after warning me away, that would be the end of the relationship regardless.

At least I will be able to see the few friends I have made again. The large amounts of 'family' time are **horrific**. We have not conversed at all and the only noise over dinner is the clinking of cutlery against the plate and the odd snide comment Dan decides to shoot at me.

"_How was that __**lovellllly**__ mother and uncle of yours before their __**untimely and unjust deaths.**__" He spat dragging the word lovely sarcastically. The arsehole._

_He had no right to mention them. He had ignored them for seventeen years; I anticipated I would get the same treatment. That would have been better!_

"_**Dad." **__I spat sternly._

"_What?" He thought I was referring to him. __**The fool**__. He will never be the man I call my father._

"_You said uncle; he was my dad, __**Dan**__." I smirked softly to my plate, laying my cutlery down to represent my completion of the meal, as my eyes darted sideways to catch the fiery look flash through his eyes and his hand clench before __**banging**__ against the table softly._

_Deb, afraid for her china, gathered the dishes and excused me._

_I won't take his __**shit **__just because he has to act like my father. He isn't._

I heard the yells that night; I heard the words about me thrown about to his **only** son and his wife. They didn't matter I don't want anything from him especially not his love. I don't want to be here and in just over 300 days I won't be. I'll be 18 and I'll be somewhere where I am wanted and where I want to be. I just don't know where that is yet.

---------------------Brooke ---------------------

Finally a **good** day has arrived, I am cheerleading captain and I get to address all the aspiring girls about the tryouts on Friday.

Lucas and Nathan haven't been at school all week. That's good. I think we all needed a cooling off period. I phoned Nathan last night after he finally got his phone back and we finally made up after a few insults were thrown. I know it is going to be different now but we have to try and adjust with the new arrival.

**I overreacted** at the party. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and the more I have been thinking about this the more I'm sure Lucas and I have a chance in time – I mean he is here and we could try again but maybe he doesn't want to. I should just being friends with him and see what happens. But I won't let him hurt me again, because if he does he will **never have me again**.

---------------------Lucas---------------------

I got to school and ignored everything whispered about me or spat in my direction; from what I could grasp Brooke was Tree Hill's sweetheart. Thank god they didn't know about our history as a couple, I don't know what they would have done to me otherwise.

I survived the day without speaking a word to anyone except the Rivercourt gang and managed to persuade Haley to help me with the curriculum in the tutor centre after school. I was well aware that the Basketball tryouts were today but I didn't want to go, there was a particular old man I was trying to avoid.

It was distracting hearing the loud voices echoing from the gym just 2 doors away. Suddenly the many voices were threatened by a** thundering** yell.

---------------------Haley---------------------

Coach Durham let out an overpowering shout, silencing the noisy gym. Finally, I would actually be able to explain to Lucas about the mass of curriculum he missed studying while he was in California. When I asked him why he had not learnt it, he refused to answer. He probably just skipped class a lot. He seemed like a clever guy though; he had already understood the mass of what he hadn't learnt. _I think he was trying to rival my position as '__**nerd**__' of the school._

The hall was silent for a few moments before the gym door slammed open and one set of footsteps clapped down it. Several doors surrounding us were opened and closed speedily before Peyton disturbed us in the tutoring room.

"Lucas?" She questioned.

There was no need, everyone knew who he was, no queries necessary.

Luke looked up expectantly.

"Yeah."

"The coach wants you in the gym." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as did mine. What would Coach Durham want with Lucas, a new addition to the school with no interest in joining any sports teams, I mean, he was obviously **amazing** at basketball but yet he never expressed any want to join the team.

Lucas let out a low grunt as Peyton, **Tree Hill slag**, bobbed her way back to the gym. Lucas excused himself and stood up before leaving the room.

I followed inquisitively.

He flung the doors open with style, no a skill mastered by many students at Tree Hill. I could only think of one other, **Nathan Scott**, god, he does my head in!

------------------------------------------

Whitey was standing in an authoritative stance in front of the cheerleaders and players sitting on the bleachers. His head turned as Lucas entered the gym. Whitey nodded towards him before finishing his speech on needing a magic weapon to win the championships; the team wasn't good enough yet.

"I found the thing we need to make the Tree Hill Ravens victorious." He smirked as Lucas called out.

"**Uncle Whitey**?"

Whitey gestured for Lucas to approach the group; he did so cautiously with Haley following.

Nathan shot an apologetic glance to Haley one she swiftly ignored. Brooke just refused to meet Lucas' eyes in such a public arena. She didn't want her heart visible to the gossiping students of THH.

"Coach Durham or just plain old Whitey in this gym, Lucas."

"Okay Coach Durham." Lucas smiled brightly, mocking Whitey jokingly. "What do you want?!"

"I haven't seen you in two years and that's how you greet me?"

"We're in the gym, you're not my Uncle Whitey, you're just another **bald, grumpy, moaning** old coach." Lucas smirked.

The crowd of teenagers had absolutely no clue what was going on._ Uncle…bald, grumpy, old coach_.

Whitey let out a hearty chuckle.

"How are you **son**?" He asked enwrapping the boy who used to belong to his best friend Keith. He had seen the boy regularly and treated him like one of his own before Keith and Karen's death.

"We'll talk later, why'd you want me?" He questioned looking out at the crowd of teenagers. Nathan now had another reason to take the **piss** out of him – he was close with the coach.

Whitey turned to the people and introduced Lucas. "This is Lucas Scott and he is an incredible player and therefore will be joining the Ravens."

A confused look crossed Lucas' face, one that did not go unnoticed by Brooke Davis' wondering eyes.

Lucas turned to the old man. "What are you talking about? We **never** talked about this!"

"We need you on the team Lucas!"

"No, you don't! I've seen the team's records, they're amazing. I'm not even that good anyway."

Haley let out a scoff from behind him.

"**Haley!**" He reprimanded gently.

"Not that good huh?" Whitey thought this might happen, he was prepared.

"Mouth, bring out the television!"

The TV was brought in front of the crowd of teenagers and everyone waited wondering what was going to be shown.

Whitey insert a disc. "This was sent to me."

The disc showed Lucas playing basketball expertly. Various games were shown through the screen, the final shot was of Lucas' last game and his parents were visible cheering in the background. That upset Lucas.

"Jake" Lucas stated simply as everyone sat in awe of his skills. Only Nathan was as good as him and even then Lucas seemed better.

"He wanted me to know how good you got."

"He had no **right**!" Lucas needed excuses. "Anyway, that was a year ago, I probably suck now."

Whitey smirked and placed another disc in, the date flashed onto the screen. It was just a week ago at the Rivercourt. Someone had been watching him, that someone was Whitey.

He was better than before.

"They don't look like skills that suck." Whitey stated as many of the players began to agree. Nathan sat in shock; he had no clue about his brother's abilities. Dan was sure to want to know him now. He couldn't allow that.

"**He** is NOT playing on **my** team!" Nathan yelled.

Whitey's voice yet again thundered through the gym. "That's funny; I thought that I was the coach!"

Lucas breathed quietly and spoke an assured "no," as he turned to walk out of the gym.

"What?"

"I'm not playing. I don't play publicly anymore and you would know that if you had bothered to check on me anytime in the past, I don't know, two years!"

Lucas began to walk out frustrated; Whitey had no right to do this to him.

"Lucas, Keith would want you to play!" Lucas got angry.

"He wouldn't, you were his best friend, and you of all people should know that!" Lucas lied. Basketball just brought bad stuff into his life, it was screwed up enough currently and despite his want of the game he had to sort out the situation with his 'family' and Brooke.

"You know he would want you to play Lucas, **don't lie**." Whitey inhaled deeply. "High Flyers called." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Your point." He asked nonchalantly.

"You didn't go."

Nathan let out a frustrated choke, not even he got into High Flyers, how did his bastard brother get in?

"I was doing something." He was in juvie.

"I am well aware. When Jake told me, I was **very** disappointed Lucas. How'd you let that happen?"

No one except Lucas and Whitey had a clue about what they were talking about; Lucas had not told anyone about his past.

Lucas ignored his question.

"So play, make it up to me." Whitey asked almost pleading, he wanted Lucas for his team but he also wanted to rebuild a relationship with the boy, they had not had for a while.

"**No!** You want to try being a teenager alone in California with all the shit that I had going on. You can't blame me forever for what happened, **I KNOW** I made a mistake, several, loads, whatever. But I am not the same person anymore so it's really not fair for you to do this! I said no; find someone else for your team."

"I know it was hard for you, god, it was awful for you but what about being the man Keith and your mom brought you up to be? What about that Lucas? Walking away isn't something they taught you to do, **ESPECIALLY** when it comes to something you love and are good at.

Lucas stood facing away, his eyes watering. "That's emotional blackmail Whitey."

"You don't want to play for me - fine. You don't want to play for yourself - alright. But play for them; prove to them that the last 16 years they spent bringing you up meant something. Everything they gave you, taught you, meant something. The person that you've been for a while is a lie, because we know that you aren't him Lucas. Don't let the last year define you Lucas - play."

Lucas turned around.

"You act like basketball can change all that. It means **nothing**. This game means **nothing**. And I really don't want to nor have time to waste my time on **nothing**.

"**Liar**." Brooke said softly as Lucas glanced back at her. His face softened and left a small apologetic smile cross his face. She accepted it and let one cross her own. She knew she had been unfair to jump to conclusions about him and Haley after the party. She had to be his friend sometime, better now than never, right?

"Okay." Lucas spoke slowly, still unsure about the repercussions he would receive from Nathan and Dan, but this way he would have an excuse to see Brooke and he really missed the game. His parents would have wanted him to play.

Whitey smiled appreciatively at the girl who seemed to have a large amount of power over the boy.

"Practise on Monday!" Whitey yelled as Lucas swiftly moved from the gym followed by Haley.

---------------------Brooke---------------------

I quickly followed wanting to talk to Lucas privately. I told everyone in the gym that I needed to go to a doctor's appointment and then I rushed off in search of him.

I found him packing his bag quickly with Haley in the tutor centre. Haley smiled softly at me and Lucas looked up startled as I opened the door. Haley quickly walked towards me and slid out the door, aware that I needed to speak to the boy who she had quickly claimed as her best friend.

Lucas didn't look like he was going to be rushing out the door to follow her so I quickly clenched my fist and released one finger at him, signalling that I needed a moment. I shut the door gently and called after Haley, she paused and span around, waiting for me to come to her.

"I know that you don't need to listen to me and considering how much of a bitch I have been to you and all your friends you probably don't want to, but I know I'm **wrong **and I would like to **apologise to you** for my childish behaviour. I intend on being friends with Lucas and I know that you two have become fast friends so I would like to start a peace offering and try and become friends ourselves. I've been a pretty **bad person** the last few years and I would like to change that." I smiled softly at her, hoping she would agree to a truce.

I left out my other reason; Nathan was my best friend and he was in love with her. Being friends with her would probably help the situation.

"Well, I'm one for fresh starts, **if I wasn't I wouldn't be friends with Lucas**, would I?" She laughed softly, Nathan was right, Haley really was a nice girl, I was just being too shallow to realise it. But what did she mean about Lucas.

"What do you mean fresh starts and Lucas?" I questioned confused.

"I shouldn't have said anything, he'll tell you when he feels he wants to I guess." She stuck her hand out and I gripped it quickly and we shook.

"Here's to being friends." I smiled brightly.

"Here's to being friends." She repeated.

"I better go talk to Lucas." I signalled to the door, turning around.

"Bye Brooke." She spoke assuredly. "And just for the record, I don't think you were a bad person, because if you were, **Lucas wouldn't have fallen in love with you**."

I smiled with my back still to her and listened as she left the hallway. I had a feeling Haley James and I were going to become fast friends.

---------------------Lucas---------------------

After Brooke wordlessly told me to wait for her I finished packing up my study things and pulled my bag onto my shoulder. She then came bouncy through the door, dimples on full view.

"Hey Broody."

"Hey Pretty Girl."

"Look Lucas… I know I was being unfair on Sunday night, but I was-"

"Brooke, it doesn't matter, I mean I didn't exactly expect to see you here either."

She chuckled softly.

"I want to be friends." It was my turn to smile, I wanted more but it was all we could be with her dad threatening me.

"Let's get out of this stuffy building, just being in a classroom depressing me, never mind **actually learning stuff**."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door, Brooke Davis was definitely something.

She led me to the Rivercourt. It was a place that meant a lot to both of us, I guess.

"So, let's have a preview of what you will be showing everyone on Monday."

She picked up a basketball that had been left at the side of the court and chucked it to me. I shot a free-throw and grabbed the ball after it swished through the hoop. Brooke then took a place in front of me. The confusion that swept across my face led her to speak again.

"Me versus You, First to 11, Loser has to walk home in nothing but **underwear**."

I looked upwards and let out a hefty chuckle, from deep in my stomach.

"Confident aren't you? You're on Davis. Let's hope they match." I smirked, signalling to her chest and below her waist.

She smirked and grabbed the ball.

"I just hope you're not wearing tighty whiteys." She giggled loudly as she threw the ball over my head and into the basket perfectly.

0-1

---------------------Brooke---------------------

He scored the next basket effortlessly as I watched his sexy body stretch upwards and a little cheer escaped his lips.

I must have been staring.

"What?"

"Nothing just wondering how I can beat your ass, it should be quite easy."

1-1

---------------------Lucas---------------------

I managed 7 more baskets before she put her game plan into action.

8-1

Brooke knew she was going to lose, I guess she wanted to have a little fun doing it.

I grabbed the ball from her, poised to shoot as she came up to me and carefully slid her petite hands down my no longer hoodie covered arms.

God, she could be **distracting.**

She placed a tender kiss on my jaw before pulling the ball from my clasp and scoring.

God, she could be **persuasive.**

8-2

Many giggles, laughs and memorable moments were exchanged on the court until Brooke managed to force the score up to game point.

10 - 10

I needed to win; I would never live it down otherwise, so I ignored her light-hearted advances and got my basket. She ball bounced rhythmically against the tarmac as a scowl crossed her face.

---------------------Brooke---------------------

I needed to know what Haley meant earlier. I had to ask him, I couldn't help myself.

"Haley said you had a past, what did she mean Luke?" I questioned him as he began to walk back to the bench with satisfaction covering his face. He instantly froze and turned back to look at me. He was mentally cursing Haley, I could tell. He tried to dismiss my question.

"Brooke Davis are you ignoring the consequences of your bet, I mean I know you wanted to see me practically **naked**, but I'm surprised you thought you would win." He smiled as he sat on the bench, he was hiding something.

"Lucas…"

"Brooke I am shocked, I thought you would be a fair sport."

I wanted to know, so to leave him excuseless, I pulled off my top and my trousers, leaving myself **almost bare** in front of him and the empty Rivercourt.

"Bet complete, now tell me. You didn't tell me about your parents and I was fine with that but I want to know this, I need to know what Haley meant Lucas!"

He patted the space next to him gently and I went to sit with him.

He inhaled sharply and began.

"I had a rough year. I had just turned 16 and my parents had died and I blamed myself." He paused looking anywhere but at me.

"Why?" I probed gently.

"It was my first game with my team and Keith and Mom didn't want to come, it was their wedding anniversary but I persuaded them to come. I should have let them go for a meal like they wanted. If I had let them do that, they wouldn't have been hit by that bloody car and that pissed wanker that was driving it and then they would be alive and I wouldn't be living with the **devil and his spawn**."

I looked down.

"Sorry, I know he is your best friend but we only share five things in common; mutual hatred, basketball, Dan, Haley and… **you**." He sighed gently and looked at me.

I smiled softly pushing him for more.

"That's why you didn't want to play for the Ravens. You were scared."

"You have to understand, I was alone, I was the guy everyone looked up to and the guy everyone talked to when they had a problem, I had no one to depend on that could deal with my issues and I couldn't…"

He was searching for his next words.

"Cope."

I didn't expect what he said next.

"I turned to partying, random sex, alcohol, drugs. Hard drugs… I got addicted and I couldn't stop. I got arrested for drug handling and spent some time in juvie, a couple of months, not long but it got worse then. Jake, my best friend has a daughter called Jenny. She's one and she is gorgeous."

I smiled, imagining a child that Lucas clearly had a bond with.

"He told me, if I didn't go to rehab and get clean, I couldn't see her. So I did it, I stopped using and focused on my studies. Then when I came out, it was the summer and the courts said I had to go live with Dan. So here I am."

"But you're clean now?"

I'm glad he told me, but I have to say I can't imagine Lucas as a hard core druggie but I can understand it all the same, I mean his parents had suddenly and tragically died, you need something or someone to rely upon so he looked to forget it all and drugs did that for him. It doesn't make me think any less of him, at all. I just wish he could have felt secure enough with me to tell me earlier.

"Of course, Brooke, I am **begging you**; I'm a different guy now. I was just in a bad place and-"

"I understand, it's okay. I mean I'm not all **sweetness and light**." She giggled softly, diffusing the tense situation as she stood up and gestured to her nearly naked body.

---------------------Lucas---------------------

I smiled at her. I'm glad she understood but… that means I could've ignored her dad and been with her. That is what would have happened in and ideal world but to be fair if her father was desperate enough for me not to date her that he bundled me into the back of a van with two heavies, I'm sure he would have found another way to stop us being together.

I looked up at her and my eyes wandering around the soft curves of her body and to her face and her lips. Lips I was dying to kiss once again. She was biting her lip softly and rubbing her arms. I saw her shiver from the cold breeze passing across the court; she was standing in the middle of it, perfectly placed. This was our place. No matter if we were friends, lovers, in between or nothing, this would be our place.

I glanced over to my Keith's motor shop hoodie and back at her; I grabbed it from the floor and walked towards her underwear clad body. As I stopped in front of her she whispered softly.

"I always loved that hoodie, you know."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. She knew that I knew.

I slid it over her, placing a delicate kiss on her forehead as it became visible from beneath the grey material. She looked up slowly, confused.

"**We're just friends**." I said carefully but slowly. Her father would interfere with our relationship if he found out, if we had one. He would make her hate me; I mean what girl would trust a boy she had known a few months than their father of 17 years; I would rather be her friend than have her wish I didn't exist.

She wrapped her small hands round the back of my neck and pulled me down to her. She placed a **tantalizing,** slow, long kiss on my lips. Before wrapping herself in my arms.

"**We're just friends**." She whispered, almost silently into my chest as her cold hands reached under my t-shirt and traced the scar on my stomach.

_Just friends. Nothing more._

--------------------------

**My way of showing you guys how much I appreciate you!**

**princetongirl **– Thanks for reading, I'm glad you are enjoying it. I hope you like this chapter.

**brucas-brathan3623 **– Cool, well here is the latest instalment. I hope you like the Brucas bits at the end. Thanks for reviewing.

**indusgirl1313 **– I love getting new readers and I'm so happy I got another one. It just makes me feel like people are really enjoying the story, which of course is my aim. I hope that you liked this update and please review. : )

**educatedbum –** Thanks for long and insightful review, I'm glad you got the whole 'abandoned' thing going on, there's a lot of it in this fic, Brooke and her parents, Lucas and Brooke, Lucas and his life. There are big changes going on. I had to think long and hard about a believable situation with Mr Davis and after a few rewrites I think I got it, so I am really happy that you agree. We will get a bigger reaction from Brooke in a few chapters time when the situation will change suddenly. I'm glad you like the story and please review again.

**simplycharmed **– Thanks for reviewing – things do seem to be fixing but this is Tree Hill… nothing is perfect for long. I hope you liked this chapter and can't wait for more.

**ArtemisnoHimitsu **– You clearly know that I absolutely adore long reviews. : ) I'm glad you feel that I portrayed resentment in a believable manner. There will be more to come with Dan's 'Family First' campaign just wait and see. So Brooke is still unaware about her father – will she ever find out?

**tinycapricorn12 **– So less drama in this chapter, I felt the need for some calm after the last 4 chapters. Don't be too harsh on Nathan yet, remember he is having a tough time – he just found out he has a brother and they first meet after he thinks he slept with the girl he loves. He's not had it easy…

**hoesoverbros **– Thanks for the nice comments! I have many Brucas confrontations coming for you soon. Don't worry!

**Emmax09 **– Thanks for reading – I really appreciate reviews and I hope the Brucas in this chapter can keep you going lol!

**PeterClaire **– So Lucas finally told Brooke about his past, conveniently leaving about the info about her father. I have a feeling it's going to come back and bite them in the arse.

**brucasbrathanbaleybrachel **– I hope you enjoyed the Brucas moments in this chapter and Lucas is now a member of the basketball team – with Nathan… oh dear.

**So that was the fifth chapter… **

**Lots of Brucas and Basketball bits…. Lots of words beginning with 'b' lol!**

**You'll have to review to find out what happens next!**

**Reviews make me happy, so make me smile and review! Please!**

**Amy**

**Xxx**


	6. Don't Regret The Mistakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed!!! I really really appreciate it!**

**It's been three long weeks and I thought you deserved another chapter so I blew off my English coursework – So I think I deserve extra reviews he he! Anyway here is the sixth chapter. **

**- - - - REMEMBER TO REVIEW - - - - **

---------------------Brooke---------------------

I **think** I made a mistake last night. Actually, I **think** I made several.

I forgave him too easily, he left me **heartbroken **and I acted like nothing had happened. I shouldn't have done that, but looking into those baby blues he owns… it was like the world had melted away and we were on our first date again and then he opened up to me.

**He let me in. **

After months of unknowing about his past, he revealed it all and I didn't expect any of it. I mean Lucas was a drug user, partied hard and he indulged in random sex. He was practically the male version of me except he did drugs and he had a valid reason for he wild ways. He had lost his parents. In the second he told me it all made sense, the tears, and the lack of wanting to share information about our lives.

He was so open and honest, surely he deserves the same from me so we are going to meet up next week before his first game with the Ravens – if he gets on to the team. So we will definitely be seeing each other next Friday. Maybe then I can ask him the one question I am dying to have answered, because I don't believe the one he has already given me.

_**Why did you abandon me?**_

My second mistake, I kissed him. It wasn't a mistake in the motion because I would kiss him day after day, second after second if I could.

The part that was wrong was that I enjoyed it. He left me, regardless of the reason; I'm not supposed to love him.

But I can't help it.

No matter how much I want to deny it, **it wasn't a mistake**.

---------------------Lucas---------------------

We kissed.

I shouldn't have let her press her lips against mine, it was wrong because I can't be with her, and I know that. Even if I could, I doubt she would want to be with me. She said it herself we are just friends.

Her dad is a constant decider in our non-existent relationship, if he didn't exist or I had not made the wrong choices I had a year ago I could have the one thing I wanted in the world; her.

My heart is starting to **die** a little every time I see her and can't touch her, can't tell her I love her and it hurts like hell. So, kissing her broke my heart a little more and I could see it in her eyes, it did to her too.

No matter how much I want to deny it, **it was a mistake.**

---------------------Haley---------------------

After a hard and uncomfortable week at school it is finally Friday. The week seemed endless. Nathan kept trying to talk to me. Lucas stopped him as I asked. Nathan and Lucas came to blows constantly. Brooke and Lucas constantly sent glances at each other in class but have yet to share a conversation all week.

The only good part of this week would be Lucas got onto the basketball team and… oh yes**! I GOT AN A+ ON MY HISTORY EXAM!!!** Which Lucas took full responsibility for, due to his excellent skills in the subject. It's ridiculous the only subject I am bad at, he is excellent at. He likes to say that it's fate that we are friends.

Brooke just picked me up and we are going to go shopping. I really want to try with her, not just for Lucas but for me too. She seemed really nice and the Rivercourt boys get a bit much sometimes.

Guess who else was in the car, Peyton! **YAY!** Detect the sarcasm?

The one person who has spent her life making mine a misery thought she would crash our afternoon out. Brooke apologised profusely.

"If she gets too much for you, we can always **LOSE** her." She laughed, holding her fingers up like quotation marks.

"We might just do that." I smiled back.

---------------------Peyton---------------------

Great, Haley, Woo Hoo!

I can turn this my way, I can ask her about that guy she hangs around with, Lucas, he is sooo fine.

------------------------------------------

The three wandered around the shops before stopping at Brooke's favourite.

"I need to find something nice for tonight." Brooke stated.

"Why?" Peyton asked.

Haley knew.

"For the party after the game…" She looked away.

"**Liar**." Haley coughed.

Brooke stuck her tongue out at her.

"Do you have something to say Haley cause if you do I think you should just say something." Peyton spat.

"Peyton!" Brooke scolded.

"What! Why the hell did you invite **her **out with us, I mean look at her fashion sense – she's wearing a poncho!" She screamed in disgust.

Haley rolled her eyes. Peyton's opinion didn't matter to her.

"She's my friend."

"Trying to feel her out, check she's good enough for Nate?"

Brooke scoffed.

"If anything she is **too good for Nathan Scott**."

Haley smiled to herself at Brooke's comment.

"Whatever I'm going home." Peyton puffed before storming out of the shop.

Brooke looked apologetically at Haley.

"Why do you hang out with her, I mean maybe she has redeeming qualities, they're just hard to see." Haley stated sarcastically.

"She's not always like this."

"Somehow I don't believe that."

"She's had a hard time recently, Nathan breaking up with her left her **bitter **and the fact that he's in **love with you** doesn't make it much easier for her."

Brooke sighed before continuing.

"Can you see now why she might not want to be best buddies with you?"

"I didn't know." She was lost for words.

"Peyton isn't a bitch, she's one of my best friends and sometimes I might not agree with her but I am going to defend her because she has my back and I have hers, I'm not going to stick a knife in it."

Brooke wasn't yelling at Haley, she just wanted her to understand.

"Brooke, I'm sorry."

Brooke smiled sweetly. "I just hope one day soon, we can have that sort of friendship and don't worry about Peyton, **she'll come round** to the idea of you being around." She finished before plucking three dresses out of the rack.

"One for you, two for me." Brooke giggled before racing to the checkout, she couldn't be late.

"What could you possibly want with two dresses Brooke?" Haley asked teasingly.

"Well one for the party after the first game and the other…"

"**For Lucas**" Haley finished.

"Yeah."

The three dresses were summery and far from smutty. Brooke thrusted the bag at Haley.

"A present."

"I can't, what do I want with a dress anyway?"

"For the party, duh!"

"I'm not going."

"It's at the Scott's, you can hang out with Nathan." Haley rolled her eyes as they walked to the car park. "He didn't mean it Haley, he was just afraid of getting to close."

"Sounds like another pair I know."

---------------------Nathan---------------------

I heard Lucas on the phone when I got home. I know I shouldn't have listened but it was too good an opportunity to pass up.

"I don't know what to do Jake… I mean do I tell her?"

There was a pause as the other person replied.

"Oh yeah, I know, I'll walk up to her in a crowded room and tell her that her Father threatened me and told me I had to end our relationship, I'm sure Brooke will be okay with that."

A quiet gasp escaped my mouth, Brooke's dad could be ruthless but that was the lowest of the low. I couldn't believe what I had just heard, and Lucas… he knew how Brooke felt about him and ended the relationship without a fight, without telling her what her dad had been doing.

I wanted to** hurt** both of them.

---------------------Lucas---------------------

I was waited at an empty Deb's Den for Brooke. I had been told that was to be my new job and it had been closed for the past week for renovations and now it was finished, opening tomorrow.

Brooke and I had arranged to meet and discuss us. I didn't know what I was going to say.

The door rang as she flowed through the door, looking a little unsure of herself.

"Hey." She smiled when she saw me, dimples in full display.

"Hey Pretty Girl."

"You excited about you're first game?" She asked as she sat down next to me on a stool.

"Nervous."

"Don't worry, I'll be there cheering you on." She placed her hands over my arm in a comforting gesture.

"Well I need my Cheery cheering for me!" I laughed quietly.

"My parents are never around, did you know that Lucas?"

"No."

"I've seen them twice in the past three years, did you know that Lucas?"

"No."

"I haven't had an honest conversation with my dad or my mom for years, and **I hate them for it**. Did you know that Lucas?"

My heart was breaking for her, no one deserved that especially not my Brooke, but when I heard her say that she hated her dad and he was never around I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. She loved me and hated him, so if it came to it, she would believe me over him, right? Hope filled the air. I was going to tell her I wanted to be with her despite her father's threats and the fear of her choosing him over me.

"There is a lot I don't know Brooke. I want the chance to learn all this stuff; I want to know everything that is important enough for you to tell me. I want that opportunity. **I want you to give me this chance.**"

She looked at me carefully with tear filled eyes. Before turning back to the salt shaker she had been playing with previously.

"**Why did you break up with me**?"

It came out of nowhere, many options flashed through my mind, the truth being one of them, but it was quickly disposed of and before I could think through the various choices I was left with, an excuse just fell from my lips.

"The distance, I didn't think we would see each other again."

She seemed satisfied with my lie. I felt like an asshole lying to her but I felt cornered. I couldn't tell her the truth, it would break her.

She withdrew her hands from my arm and clasped them together tightly. I listened as the air left her mouth. She wouldn't look at me, I was begging silently to look at me and tell me she understood and that she forgave me for my wrongdoings.

She looked straightforward and bit her lip carefully.

"Yesterday was a **mistake**."

My heart hit the floor.

It was a mistake for me because of her dad, now he didn't matter, it felt right. For her it must have been a mistake for other reasons.

"Because it made me **love you a little bit more** and that scares the hell out of me."

She heard me sigh in relief and turned to look at me.

"I never know what's going on with you and yesterday you let me know what's happening with you and I loved you more than ever. You **hurt** me so badly. I shouldn't love you like this anymore!" She cried, tears falling from her eyes.

I carefully kissed the tears that had run onto her cheeks and I felt tears prickle at my eyes too.

"I need to know that there are no more secrets Lucas, I need you to tell me that this is the total truth, no more lies or hidden truths."

"It is."

"Okay."

She paused, tears stopping.

"I missed you Lucas."

"I missed you too."

"If you're lying to me…"

"I'm not, no more secrets, no more lies. This is it."

She had let me back into her life, she had given me the most special gift in the world; herself.

I had broken her. I wanted to fix her. I couldn't hurt her anymore, so I neglected to tell her about her father's betrayal. I couldn't it would destroy her.

"I love you." I whispered as I pressed butterfly kisses against her jaw line carefully. She tucked her head into the crack of my neck and smiled against my skin.

She looked to the table next to us where she had been playing with the salt and nodded towards it. Words had never meant anything more to me.

"**I. Love. You."** She read from the table, softly into my ear.

She brought my head up and sweetly kissed me, her lips massaging mine and I smiled blissfully.

She stood up and broke our connection as I whimpered at the loss. She walked to the door of the Den before locking it. She made her way back to me and placed herself on my lap.

"This is a **secret **until I tell Nate. Understand?"

I nodded my lips too busy against her collarbone. My hands travelled along her legs and I reached up to kiss her again.

We stayed like this until I got a phone call from Whitey yelling at me for not being at the warm up before the game.

--------------------------

**My way of showing you guys how much I appreciate you!**

**B.P.Davis** – Thanks for reading, I'm glad you are enjoying it. I hope you like this chapter.

**Hoesoverbros **– I hope there were bits in this chapter that you love too, I gave you a bit more Brucas, but this is Brucas I doubt that it will be clear sailing. You'll just have to keep reading and reviewing

**brucasbrathanbaleybrachel **– So Brucas aren't just friends anymore yet don't doubt it – there will still be trouble and it's going to be coming soon and it's not going to be easy…

**brucasforever777 **– So I hope you liked this chapter, you will see a softer side to Peyton and the next chapter has lots of drama which I'm sure you will enjoy.

**educatedBum** – I totally agree about Brooke being noble about the whole friendship, it was a very mature thing to do… but that kinda failed didn't it, judging by the ending of this chapter… The evil dad is not around just yet and won't be for a bit but he will be around! Lucas didn't tell Brooke about her dad because he assumed they had a normal father daughter relationship and he feared that he would lose he for good if he told he what her dad had done and that her dad might persuade her to believe he is lying. Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this one too!

**PeterClaire** – So there was some more Brucas for you there, and if you're lucky there might be some in the next – I guess you won't know until then :P Thanks for the review!

**Bella **– Thanks for reading!

**tinycapricorn12 **– I hope you understand a bit more why Brooke forgave him so easily now, I think you need to remember she must be pretty confused with everything that is going on in her life at the moment. And there was some more Brucas that sneaked itself into the chapter, a bit earlier than I wanted but I couldn't resist – I'm naughty!

**indusgirl1313 **– Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, so there was some more Brucas and girl chats going on in this chapter… there will be more Brucas in the next chapter and maybe some other couples will sneak their way in too…

**catcat51092 **– So does that answer your question – they are now together. Thanks for reading!

**lonesomedreamer **– Thanks so much for reading and your review – I LOVE getting new readers – I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**snowbabie **– Great another new reader! Just remember Lucas didn't take the money! That is very important to the story… I hope you liked this one as much as the previous 5!

**ButItsBetterIfItsBrucas **– This new chapter took a little longer, but never mind I had lots of work to do… The whole Naley issue will come to a head next chapter and there will be broken hearts a plenty – who owns them is a secret!

Don't be too quick to assume – I have my plans for Jake – don't you worry! Thanks for reading I really appreciate your opinion coming from such a talented writer… yep this is where I wildly complimenting you and your AMAZING writing skills because I am desperate for an update on MWKWWM! Lol! I think I am getting withdrawal symptoms hehe! Well anyway that's the the review and I hope this new chapter makes you want to review again!

**So that was the sixth chapter… **

**Just a little bit of stuff going on there **

**You'll have to review to find out what happens next! But I'll give you a hint – Flirting, Parties, Broken Hearts and Rain…**

**I know you like the sound of it already!**

**Reviews make me happy, so make me smile and review! Please!**

**Amy**

**xxx**


	7. Giving Up On Everything

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed!!! I really appreciate it!**

**It's taken a while for this chapter I know, well actually not that long considering it's only been two weeks and this chapter is considerably longer than my last…**

**I know my last chapter wasn't as good as previous ones, but I hope this one is slightly better received, I only received a small fraction of the reviews in comparison to how many have this on their story alert… so please review even if its only a few words, I like to know what you guys think of my work (good or bad…)**

**I've been doing lots of school work and I was on work experience this week so I was extremely busy, but I manage to find a couple of hours to write this for you guys. So I hope you enjoy it.**

**- - - - REMEMBER TO REVIEW - - - - **

---------------------Brooke---------------------

It's amazing how quickly something can change. Broody and I are sitting in my car as he drives us to the game, my fingers interlocked with his as I smile sideways at him. I try to memorise his face, his smile and everything else about him, well, because you never know how quickly something can change.

---------------------Nathan---------------------

We had three minutes, Lucas wasn't here, Brooke wasn't here and we start play in three minutes. Brooke is never late for games so I come to the conclusion that despite how much he has hurt her she is with Lucas. Whitey said that Lucas is on his way and I can't deny I wish that he just won't turn up because then I can show Dad that I am still his 'basketball son,' I'm not sharing that title like I have to share my life with him. I still have to tell Brooke about what that dickhead said on the phone. Then I have to kill him.

Brooke ran in through the front doors and refused to look at me, immediately beginning to stretch. Bored of trying to gain her attention I looked around the gym where I saw Lucas run through the changing room doors, quickly kissing Haley on the cheek. Brooke and Lucas obviously came together.

Lucas got a wish of good luck from Haley, I got a hateful glare. I needed to change that. I love her…

---------------------Lucas---------------------

"Where in the **hell** have you been!" Whitey bellowed as I ran in. Stealing a glance at Brooke and a knowing glare from Nathan; I'm not sure what he knew thought, I answered his question.

"I was walking here and Brooke Davis' car broke down so I stopped to fix it and it took longer than I thought…" I fluently said the excuse that Brooke had come up with in the car.

"Just run some laps and I want the _**entire team**_ in here tomorrow at 5 to make up for it."

"5 tomorrow afternoon got it!"

"5am."

I knew there was no point arguing as the team began to angrily grunt their displeasure towards the coach, so I rolled my eyes as Brooke looked at me sympathetically and I began to warm up.

---------------------Peyton---------------------

First game of the season and we won it! I was sitting outside the boy's gym waiting for the last one to leave to go to the party at his house. I had to ask him something.

_I thought back to only 15 minutes previous, when I entered the toilets to see Haley, she was polite and after drying her hands, she went to leave._

"_Haley, wait a second. I was really out of order. I was acting like a __**bitch**__ to you and the truth is, I like you, I really do, I think you're a great person. It's just you've known Nathan, what, a few months? I've known him since I was born and yet he's more in love with you than he ever will be with me. I thought I had to be resentful of you because Nathan and I were together for two years before he met you." She was about to protest her innocence._

"_I know it wasn't your fault we broke up; I needed to blame you, because if I made you responsible, I wouldn't have to be. And that was __**wrong**__ because I've come to a realisation today, I don't love Nathan, maybe I did once, but now he's like my brother, he's just my friend, you know?"_

_She looked like she understood._

"_I want to be your __**friend**__ Haley."_

_She smiled and laughed._

"_I'm getting lots of new friends recently."_

"_You should make a new boyfriend."_

_She grunted._

"_**He loves you,**__ he didn't mean what he said, and he knows it was wrong."_

"_Everyone except him has told me that."_

"_He won't tell you Haley, he's too proud."_

"_Tell him to __**prove it**__ then."_

The Scott brother I wanted to ask out walked out the door with a smile on his face.

"Lucas!"

"Peyton, hey!"

---------------------Lucas---------------------

Peyton doesn't know about me and Brooke does she?

"So I was thinking, maybe, we could go out sometime, like on a date…"

I guess not…

She didn't know about me and Brooke's history. I couldn't tell her that we were back together, Brooke made me promise, and I couldn't break another thing I swore to her.

"I'll think about it." I smiled softly, I didn't want to hurt one of Brooke's best friends, never mind embarrass her; I'd get Brooke to explain the situation to her once Nathan knew about us.

"Okay." She chuckled lightly. "I'll see you at the party right?"

"It might take me a while; I've got to walk home." I laughed.

"Want a lift?"

"Really?"

"Yeah… It's no trouble."

"Thanks!"

---------------------Brooke---------------------

As soon as Lucas walked in with Peyton he motioned for me to go outside and down the steps to his room. He used the internal steps and we met by his door in a passionate embrace.

"Well done on the game!" I told him between kisses.

"Thanks." He replied breathlessly.

He pulled away from me and told me that Peyton had asked him out. I wish I could have saved her from the embarrassment and told her about Lucas and me, but I needed to wait until Nathan accepted Lucas so I could tell him.

Anyway, Peyton practically asks out a boy everyday much like my previous self. She wouldn't care, it's not like she wanted anything serious from the boy I loved.

I couldn't think of a rational answer with him so close to me so I quickly nodded before pulling him to me again.

---------------------Nathan---------------------

I saw Brooke run outside and Lucas run downstairs. I knew what they were doing so I followed them. I walked outside and through the small window on the side of the house at the very bottom. They were kissing. He was still messing with her**. I'll be messing with his face **soon enough.

Having seen enough I stormed off and back into the house where I saw her.

---------------------Haley---------------------

When I got to the party and Lucas' house I spoke to Brooke about what Peyton said, I wanted to check she was genuine. Brooke said that Peyton really did mean it, so I'm going to give her a chance. Everyone deserves a second chance.

Talking of second chances.

"Haley."

"Nathan." I replied politely as a little bit of resentment seeped through. How dare he think I wasn't good enough for him. Loser.

I smiled tightly before turning around and bumping into a dishevelled Lucas. The front door slammed slightly as Brooke walked through. They must think I'm stupid.

"Nice time?"

He played dumb.

"What?"

I looked at him questioningly as Brooke tried to strike a conversation with Nathan a few metres away. He walked away slightly before yelling "I've Never. Kitchen. Now."

"Come on Hales." Lucas laughed before wrapping his arm round my shoulder. I'd get the truth out of him.

---------------------Lucas---------------------

The kitchen had about 20 occupants wanting to watch the game. Only a few were playing. The table was surrounded; Mouth, Skills, Fergie, Junk, Teresa, Taylor, Peyton, Bevin, Tim, Frankie, Sam and Haley was next to me and opposite Nathan as Brooke looked cheekily across at me.

**Game on.**

---------------------Nathan---------------------

**Game on.**

My friends knew about Lucas and Brooke's relationship and what Lucas had done as well as his dark history, I told them in advance for when I would get revenge, they could help me.

But for now I needed to get my plan in motion. We had discussed it earlier after Haley told Peyton I had to prove that I was sorry.

Peyton smirked knowingly at me.

"I've never fallen in **love **with** Haley James** and then said something completely stupid because **I'm an asshole** and regretted it for weeks but have been too **pigheaded **to admit it." She smiled.

Haley looked questioningly at me.

---------------------Haley---------------------

Did he really love me?

If he drinks this drink and overcomes his stupid idea that you can only be with people in your social 'group,' I swear I will jump across this table and kiss him. I don't care if people think it's ridiculous or I'm not good enough for him because the people that matter will understand.

Nathan looked carefully at his cup in front of him before grabbing the bottle in the middle of the table and chugging it.

"Is that enough proof Haley James?"

It was. Maybe it wasn't romantic, maybe it wasn't private but it was enough, it was more than enough.

So I did it. I leaned across the island in the kitchen and I kissed him.

He kissed me back.

---------------------Lucas---------------------

Maybe I don't think he's good enough for her, but I'm sure Nathan will think the same about be for Brooke. Nathan probably doesn't think I'm good enough for anyone. No one is ever going to be good enough for my best friend. But, she loves him and he loves her. He makes her happy, I know that and right now, as far as I'm concerned that's enough. I just have to accept it.

Haley slowly leaned back and looked at me questioningly, I smiled softly as she lept into my arms. Brooke looked happy, Nathan looked ecstatic. I locked eyes with Brooke as Haley whispered "Thank you."

"**As long as he doesn't hurt you**." My glance landed upon Nathan who looked at me dead in the eye and gave me a dark, burning look.

I'm starting to think **he knows**.

---------------------Nathan---------------------

I heard what Lucas said and how dare he?

He warned her about me hurting Haley, while all the time he is lying to Brooke, breaking her heart. I'm not going to deal with this quietly. I'm going to hurt him the way he hurt my best friend.

------------------------------------------

The game continued shortly after with Haley standing next to Nathan and Brooke next to him, opposite Lucas.

"I've never not done my English homework." Mouth started feebly, everyone except him and Haley drank.

"I've never had sex with Tim." Teresa laughed. No one drank.

"I've never been in **juvie**." Tim smiled threateningly.

Lucas jaw tightened as he threw back a shot. Everyone looked at him questioningly, he refused to give in.

"I've never been rejected by the 50 year old librarian." He spat back. Everyone laughed enigmatically as Tim took a shot. Lucas had found lots of information out during his short stay at Tree Hill High.

"I've never had sex in the back of my car." Fergie said. People drank.

"I've never been so **high** that I fell off a **bridge and nearly drowned**." Frankie chortled as Lucas drank red with embarrassment.

"I've never had **sex with my girlfriend's mom** while I was on a **three day bender**." Sam laughed with some of his friends as he looked directly at Lucas.

Brooke looked at Lucas sadly, she knew he had a past, but the details were spilling out now.

"If you know so damn much why don't I do what Nathan did and chug the whole damn bottle. I know I did some crazy shit, **who the hell** are you people to drag that up." Brooke got up from her chair, ready to led Lucas away.

Nathan suddenly spoke, a sinister tone to his voice as he slowly locked his hand round Brooke's wrist, partly for her comfort, partly to make her stay.

"**I've never made someone fall in love with me over the summer before breaking up with her, regardless of her feelings, because her daddy told him to, even though he knew he could have told her the truth and stayed with her, saving her the hurt. But once again, as always, he lied. He broke her heart and he didn't care**."

Brooke knuckles whitened as the grip on her cup grew. Lucas' mouth dropped open in shock as Haley quietly gasped. Everyone in that room knew who Nathan's attack was aimed at. They just didn't know who the 'she' he was mentioning was.

Brooke stayed calm for a few moments as Haley distracted the crowd in the kitchen by coming up with an interesting 'I've never.'

Brooke quietly excused herself as she broke from Nathan' grip and walked swiftly out of the kitchen before running out of the house.

Lucas watched as he saw his world falling apart. "**You bastard**." Lucas spat as he beat past the crowd.

"No that's _you._"

Lucas ran out the door in pursuit of the distancing car.

---------------------Haley----------------

Nathan shut the party down immediately after that. I stayed sitting on the island and gently clinged to a cup as he approached me in the empty, messy house. It's a good thing his parents were away.

He stopped right in front of me and looked at me, judging how angry I was.

I made it pretty obvious as I poured my full cup onto his head and jumped from the table towards the door.

"Haley!"

"How could you Nathan?!" I screamed.

He shrugged.

"Not only did you ruin their relationship, you completely embarrassed them! How is Brooke going to deal with this? How is **YOUR BROTHER** going to deal with the gossiping and the snide remarks and… don't you think he's had it hard enough?"

---------------------Nathan---------------------

I suddenly felt guilty. I didn't once think about Lucas in this fucked up situation.

"He hurt her." I replied weakly. I knew I was wrong.

"**He DIDN'T have a CHOICE**!" She screamed again. "Mr Davis threatened him Nathan. He wanted to save Brooke the hurt."

I slowly approached her.

"I was so hell-bent on hurting him, I didn't once think I'd be hurting Brooke and it didn't even occur to me that maybe Lucas didn't deserve any of this…" I slowly tried to engulf her in my arms. She let me.

"I'm going to try to fix this Hales. **I promise**."

"I don't know if you can."

------------------------------------------

The second he saw her face fall due to Nathan's words, he was going to fight for her. He had to. He hadn't fought for anything for a while and she was what he wanted most in the world and he was going to fight for her, until he had her back or she begged him to stop.

He needed to find her, so he ignored the rain pouring harshly from the sky and set off to the Rivercourt.

He saw her bright blue Beetle by the tree at the corner of the court. She was standing with her back to him.

The rain was pouring slightly heavier now, it was creating small puddles and whispers were hard to hear from the soft pounding the drops made as they hit the floor.

"I figured we needed to talk." He began to walk to her.

"How did you know I was here…?" She questioned.

"I always know when you're around." He smiled softly.

"**I need to know why**." Her voice suddenly broke.

"I couldn't tell you about your dad, I didn't want to **lose you**."

"So why did you end it, why couldn't you just kept quiet about it!" Brooke asked confused. "I would have preferred to have known but I would **have wanted you more than the truth**!"

"He told me that he'd tell you about my past if I stayed with you and I thought if you found out about my past you'd end it anyway. He thought it would be cleaner."

"What?!"

"He didn't want me to contaminate you."

Brooke laughed bitterly. "I've probably done worse than you; he is just never around to see it."

"Why didn't you just ignore the threats?" She continued confused.

"It wasn't just that thought was it?" Lucas whispered, barely audible.

"I don't understand…"

"It wasn't just about your dad… I ended it because I wasn't enough for you, because you could do so much better, because you deserved better. You deserve a guy who's amazing at everything, who's popular, who's **everything you want**!

He sighed before turning around and walking away.

But her faltering voice stopped him.

"You don't have a clue do you?" She said quietly trying to control the tears that wanted to fall. He only just heard her words over the strengthening rain.

He turned to look at her, apprehension covering his face.

"You were **more than enough**, you were **everything**." She began to let tears fall from her eyes, clouding his face, hiding his emotions from her.

Brooke inhaled sharply before continuing.

"You look at me and see the perfect girl, who lives in the perfect world; you don't see the other half, the half that hides behind the rest of me, the bad half, the nasty half, the pained half, the half that I wish I could just cut away; I don't live in a perfect world...

My world is full of more pain and misery than you could ever imagine." She cried.

"I doubt that." He replied disbelieving at her outburst.

"**Don't!**" She exclaimed brushing the wet droplets from her face. Brooke's favourite weather was rain; it meant the tears couldn't be told apart from the droplets that fell on her face.

But he could tell, he knew she was crying, he knew which tears had fell from her eyes and made their way down her cheek, he knew. That had to mean something.

"Then tell me, why shouldn't I want you, what is so bad about you!"

"I'm a slut, I use people to get what I want, I'm mean to people regardless of how they treat me, I'm a bitch, I ignore people who don't match up to my social status."

She paused allowing him to take in her words. "I'm a bad person, Lucas. **You don't want to love me.**"

She swallowed deeply preparing to lie. "I don't want you to love a person like this."

She wanted him to love her regardless and he would, she just didn't know that.

"Then change all that bad stuff, don't be a bitch, don't sleep around, and be nice to everyone, because I want to love you regardless of that but I need you, to want me, to love you. And I'm going to keep saying this until I'm blue in the face!"

"Don't Lucas!" Brooke cried defeated.

"Don't what? Don't love you? I don't really have a choice in that, and my feelings aren't going to change, I don't want them to change, I want my life to be with you."

Brooke inhaled sharply. Another lie, preparing to spill from her mouth.

"**I don't!**"

That was all she said and then she left him there in the pouring rain and Lucas decided his new favourite weather was rain; it meant the tears couldn't be told apart from the droplets the fell on his face.

------------------------------------------

Lucas stood in the exact spot for an hour in the rain before returning _home._

Every light in Brooke's house was off and only one was on in his. His room.

He walked through his door to be greeted by Nathan.

He scoffed.

"Congratulations on you and Haley."

"Lucas, _I'm sorry_."

"Well that's **great**. Can you leave now?"

"I didn't mean to do this." Nathan could see Lucas had been crying. "I didn't mean to cause this much damage."

"Don't **lie** to me! You know you did! You wanted to hurt me, you wanted to see me like this. So congratulations, you succeeded, you won. You wanted to break me, you did…and **I don't even know why**."

Nathan paused, thinking.

"You came out of nowhere Lucas and I felt like you were taking everything away from me; Brooke, Haley…Dad. I was jealous, I guess, I don't know! Haley made me realise tonight that I was wrong but you hurt Brooke and-"

"Do you know what it feels like loving someone that wants to **throw you away, ignore you**, would rather stick needles in their eyes **than be with you**, have you** love them**." Lucas began interrupting Nathan.

"Haley loves you, she wants you, Brooke hates me and I can't completely blame you. I know that, but I really don't understand why you wanted to cause so much damage, what have I done so wrong that's hurt you, except **be born and fall in love**?"

Nathan looked regretful as Lucas' words began to make sense.

"You don't want to be my brother – **Fine! **Your loss but us, not being able to get on is hurting Haley and I know that you don't want to hurt her so, can we truce? We don't have to like each other or act like brothers, just be civil. Okay?"

Nathan nodded his head solemnly. He didn't want to feel like the bad guy; it was just hard accepting a stranger into your life and calling him your brother.

"I never said I didn't want to be your brother Luke." He said acknowledging his cruel behaviour.

"**I lost her Nate**… I just wanted to stop hurting her and now I've hurt both of us more than I could imagine."

Lucas collapsed to the floor.

"I'm sorry Lucas…"

There was a silent pause.

"Yeah me too."

Lucas whispered slowly as Nathan sat beside him and they shared their first brotherly moment.

---------------------Lucas---------------------

Nathan left a few hours later. We talked some more, sat in silence some more. Our relationship changed, we weren't enemies anymore, we were brothers and as bizarre as that was, it was oddly comforting.

I sat looking at Brooke's house through my window.

Anger boiled up through me. I'm not sure if it was directed at her, me or her father. I was just angry.

I picked up some of my stuff and **smashed **it against walls, against the floor and after my room was destroyed I picked up my rucksack filled with a change of clothes for practise tomorrow morning and I walked out the door.

A light flicked on in Brooke's house as she came to the window, our eyes met for a second before she walked away again and turned the light off.

I wouldn't be going to that practise tomorrow.

She'd given up on me.

I'm giving up on everything.

--------------------------

**My way of showing you guys how much I appreciate you!**

**brucasforever77** – Thanks for reading, still like the idea of flirting, parties, broken hearts and rain? So the truth about Mr Davis is out… and the repercussions are huge. What does that mean for Lucas? Review and read to find out :P

**snowbabie **– So he didn't tell the truth before Nathan revealed it to everyone, and now he's lost Brooke. Stupid Lucas… I hope you liked the chapter enough to review again and who knows maybe Nathan can fix things?

**catcat51092** – Thanks for reading. Did you like this chapter as much as the last? Let me know!

**educatedbum** – Brooke is my fictional idol when it comes to braveness, she can put herself out there time after time regardless of the previous pain she felt. It's just sad that she got hurt again so soon after she opened up again, god I'm being cruel to Brooke! I'm glad you like it when they are apart and hating it because… guess what… we got more fo that to come…

**indusgirl1313 **– I hope you like Peyton a little more now, she had a hand in helping with Naley and she apologised to Haley, I don't want her to be too hated but I think I needed to give her an edge to start with. You predicted the Brucas problems and the brotherly bonding… I hope I'm not too predictable… I think I have some dangerous surprises soon that you won't expect!

**PeterClaire **– So Peyton is finally coming round, so she shouldn't cause any problems. You hope. Hehe. I hope you didn't totally hate this chapter… but even if you did let me know. I love feedback.

**hoesoverbros** – Lucas once again did the stupid boy thing and didn't tell her. He is a genius. Let's hope he doesn't do anything stupid.

**So… that was the seventh chapter… plenty of drama there for you guys.**

**And I personally think drama reviews!**

**I hope you enjoyed it and I left you wanting more… **

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Amy**

**xxx**


	8. Love vs Loved

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! I love reading your comments.**

**Right I could list 101 excuses, everyone of them true, but I'm not going to I'm just going to say: I know it's been a couple of months – time flies, and I have a huge commitment to this story and I should have updated sooner but life gets on top of you sometimes and you kinda shut down and don't see past what is happening. So in conclusion IM SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED: D**

**Without further ado, here is chapter 8.**

**- - - - REMEMBER TO REVIEW - - - - **

---------------------Brooke---------------------

You get a sickening feeling in your stomach when you hear someone is missing, that feeling only grows when it's someone you love and it's your fault they are gone.

------------------------------------------

"Lucas!" Dan bellowed threateningly down the stairs towards Lucas' room. "I'm leaving now, be out of your pit in time for school! Come straight home after practice."

The door slammed and car wheels screeched as Tree Hill's next possible mayor left for work. He didn't even notice his son had left hours ago and wasn't intending to come home ever.

------------------------------------------

Nathan ran down the stairs twenty minutes later and considering the bond they had created the previous night, he wanted to offer his brother a lift to school; Dan had taken Lucas' keys to his old pickup three days earlier, claiming it as a punishment for staying out too late playing basketball at the Rivercourt.

Nate briskly ran down Lucas' stairs, missing two at a time and knocked against the stained wood door. Silence.

---------------------Nathan---------------------

I pushed the door open slowly, shocked by the state of the room. My first thought was someone had broken in, but the empty cupboard and missing pictures stated glaringly otherwise.

My brother had run away, escaped from Dan, from pain and trouble. The one thing I wish I could do. Glancing upwards through his window it became instantly obvious why he had gone.

Brooke was in her cheerleading uniform ready for our early practice, she opened one of her doors throwing carelessly her gym bag before slamming the door shut. Her body slumped towards the car, her hand covering her mouth, she had been crying, she was crying.

I grabbed my school bag from the floor and walked up Lucas' outdoor steps, speedily pacing across the empty road. She saw me coming, she cried harder and more freely, gasps escaping like she was struggling for air. Her body shook against mine as I embraced her. She knew he was gone, I knew that much.

"I loved him."

I closed my eyes tightly, blocking out Lucas' words that were echoing through my head. Lucas' words were present tense. He loves her. She loved him.

I couldn't be sure from her words if it was slip of tense and anger or fact. The deciding factor was the tears that soaked through my shirt. _**Love.**_

------------------------------------------

By the time the best friends arrived at practice, the teams were packing away their equipment and heading to the showers. As Whitey saw the two enter, Nathan without a smirk and Brooke covered in make-up, hiding herself, her tears, her reddened eyes, he knew something was wrong.

He ignored the questions brewing in his head.

_Where's the other Scott? _

_Why has Miss Davis been crying?_

"Sorry I missed practise Coach." Nathan stated sincerely.

"You'll make up for it, a ten mile run after training tonight. And tell your invisible brother he can have twenty." Whitey grunted angrily as he began to head for his office.

"He can't do that." Brooke said quietly. The old man barely heard. People didn't assume that Brooke and Lucas was a couple, just relating by a shared brother/best friend. All the people in the gym heard was a friend speaking for a friend, not a broken girl speaking of the boy she was in love with.

Whitey wasn't oblivious like the rest.

"What do you mean?"

"He's gone, I went to his room this morning and it was wrecked, empty, possessionless."

Whitey turned around, worried. Lucas didn't have anywhere to go.

"Your father-"

"Doesn't know."

"Have you phoned Lucas?"

"He left it in the kitchen."

The gossiping between the students began; false rumours would be spread throughout the day.

_Lucas Scott ran away to become a porn star._

_Nathan's brother was enrolled into a program for NBA players._

_Lucas is dead._

------------------------------------------

After Whitey had shuffled the pair into the principles room and called Dan, gossip spread like wildfire. Haley got burnt.

------------------------------------------

"Would you like me to call the police, Mr Scott?" The principal asked.

Dan didn't respond.

"Dad!" Nathan yelled.

"Think what it would do to my campaign Nathan!"

"Your campaign, this is your son!" Brooke screamed, her voice trembling.

"Miss Davis." Whitey soothed.

Nathan looked at his father with spite; he put a campaign before the safety and happiness of his son.

"We will just say to the students that Lucas went to stay with family for a few weeks. They won't know the difference. I won't look bad."

"You are family Danny." Whitey scolded as he walked out the room, Nathan and Brooke following him.

Nathan collided with Haley.

Haley looked at him disbelievingly before walking away.

"Go!" Brooke pushed.

"Haley wait!" Nathan ran after his speeding girlfriend who was already in the empty car park.

----------------------Haley--------------------

"My best friend is missing and boyfriend, his brother neglects to tell me. I had to find out from Peyton, Nathan!"

"I had to sort this mess out and Brooke-"

"I get that you needed to be with Brooke, she's your best friend. She's important to Lucas and to me, but could you really not take thirty seconds and tell me!"

"I'm sorry, it's just for so long it's just been Brooke and I. It's hard to adjust."

He looked at me, his eyes were tired, his face drained and confused. He was scared.

"I'm sorry Hales."

My eyes began to water. Lucas called me Hales.

"He's coming right back?" Nathan's voice broke. "I just got him; I don't want to lose my brother Haley." He cried into the crook of my neck. I cried back.

------------------------------------------

It had been a week. Brooke had spent two thirds of it crying with Nathan and Haley holding her hand. Dan had spent the entire time persuading voters Lucas was with family. Whitey had spent the time phoning anyone with a connection to Lucas. No one knew where he was.

---------------------Brooke---------------------

It had taken my eight days to realise it but I came to the conclusion that I shouldn't be crying. Lucas chose to leave because he was ashamed, because he had done wrong. That wasn't my fault, I shouldn't be crying over him. He had lost me, not the other way round. I haven't done anything wrong. It was his fault not mine, I deserve better than him.

I organised a few dates for that week, wore short skirts to school and ignored any comments people had about Lucas. I didn't want to hear them. He didn't matter.

---------------------Nathan---------------------

Brooke is the queen of pretence. It's all an act, and everyone including herself is falling for it.

Lucas is going to come back, he has to, and I want him to.

I've missed 17 years of his life and I'm petrified I'm going to miss the rest of it. After all he is my brother. I'm not going to give up on that.

------------------------------------------

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Lucas." She laughed as he smirked into his beer.

**So… that was the eighth chapter… **

**Quite short but it is building up for what I have coming.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and I left you wanting more… **

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Getting near 100 would be amazing.**

**Amy**

**xxx**


	9. Some Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed!!! **

**This chapter just explains where Lucas has been for the past week and I hope you enjoy it. We will get back to the proper drama in a lengthy chapter next!**

**- - - - REMEMBER TO REVIEW - - - - **

------------------------------------------

Two people were sitting alone in a dimly lit club in California, rarely sipping at their drinks as they were too busy with an animated conversation. There was a sudden lull in conversation. The girl had to know something.

"What are you doing here Luke? You've been staying with me for a week and you've barely spoke. Something's up with you!"

"I thought I'd come check on mum's club." He shrugged.

"Your club." Rachel corrected with a smirk.

"Not until I'm twenty one. That's what you are for, looking after my future and drinking away all my profits." He stated poignantly as began to pour her eighth drink that hour. "You're going to get drunk."

"I can handle my liquor unlike some people." She teased. "Ergo you get to enjoy this lovely apple juice." She laughed pulling away his beer and setting a glass of juice next to him.

He looked at his childhood friend and knew the game was on. He jumped over the bar to her and tickled her as he tried to retrieve his drink. She screamed and retreated to the other side of the bar.

He smirked; he knew he had won as he grabbed another beer from where he was. She rolled her eyes as he dramatically gulped his prize.

------------------------------------------

"So who are you screwing at the moment Rachie?" He meant to say it jokingly but his voice didn't carry a light tone, it was slightly serious. Rachel wasn't exactly virginal; in fact she was practically the opposite.

"Me… no one, I'm a lonely soul." She giggled. "Why do you also ask this every time we see each other?"

"I want to check you are okay. You are like my little sister-"

"Who is four years older." She smiled.

"And… I don't want anyone taking advantage." He smiled at her.

"I know and I love you for it Pucas." She stuck her tongue out at him, using the name she had given when they were just little kids.

There had been rumours during high school that they were together due to their closeness and the amount of time they spent together despite their ages. They called the rumours incestuous.

------------------------------------------

After a dozen more drinks Lucas and Rachel were both extremely tipsy. They were sitting close, too close.

"What about you, who is the latest girl that has fallen head over heels with you?" Rachel asked mischievously, remembering the conversation they had shared 11 drinks ago.

He smiled sadly as he remembered a week prior.

_I would have wanted you more than the truth!_

_You deserve a guy who's amazing at everything, who's popular, who's everything you want._

_You were more than enough, you were everything._

_I'm a bad person, Lucas. You don't want to love me. I don't want you to love a person like this._

_I want my life to be with you._

_I don't!_

_A light flicked on in Brooke's house as she came to the window, our eyes met for a second before she walked away again and turned the light off._

Lucas didn't understand how things had changed so quickly, in one evening they had reunited, fought, broken up and he had left Tree Hill.

Brooke didn't love him, fine, then he would stop loving her, he would get over pain and loss the only way he knew how. It took less than a moment for Lucas to trap Rachel between himself and the bar, lips attacking lips at a rapid pace. Towering over her, he kissed her roughly before pulling away sharply as guilt hit him. He looked at her, that kiss wasn't half as good as any he had shared with his Cheery. He knew in that moment he would _never_ be over the girl he was running from.

Rachel looked at him shocked. She could see he regretted it as he stood with his hands over his face as if he was trying to wipe away her touch. She regretted it too.

"I'm sorry." He stated slowly, ashamed of his actions.

"It's okay." She smiled softly. She knew there was something bigger going on; there was no attraction between them.

"I shouldn't have done that it's just because I can't… she won't… I want to forget… I want to stop." He didn't know what to say. For the first time in his life he couldn't think of what to say to his childhood friend.

"Lucas, what is it?" Rachel prodded.

"I thought Tree Hill was a fresh start."

"It wasn't?"

"It wasn't." He looked at her confused, with life, with his actions, with everything. "I don't think I'm going back."

"Luke!" She exclaimed. "You have to, you have to graduate and go to college-"

"No college is going to take someone who has spent time in juvie!"

"You don't know that! You have amazing grades, great extra curricular activities and you haven't been in trouble since then."

"School isn't working, being with my family isn't working, being with her isn't working; I'll just stay here and work in Tric." Lucas stated while picking up glasses.

"You can't Lucas; you aren't 21, that's why this place is in my care right now. You know that. You are seriously giving up on a chance to get to know Nathan and Haley and Whitey and all the other people you've talked about because of a girl!" She scoffed as she began collecting glasses too.

Lucas dropped a glass and Rachel jumped in shock. He looked at her, at first with anger and then with a defeated look on his face.

"She isn't just _some_ girl Rach. I love her."

She looked at him preparing to laugh but caught herself as she realised he was serious; he began sweeping up the glass and shoved the pieces in the bin before grabbing his jacket.

"Lucas…" He turned to her.

"If you love her, then get her back. Love is worth it." She smiled softly.

"If she doesn't want me?"

"You fight like hell for her."

He ran quickly towards his friend, kissed her on the cheek and left. When Rachel got home that night, Lucas, his stuff and his passport was gone.

**And I have finished the ninth chapter **

**Once again it is quite short but it is building up for what I have coming.**

**I hope you liked it … **

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Like you guys always do so amazingly!**

**Amy**

**xxx**


	10. Never Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed!!! **

**- - - - REMEMBER TO REVIEW - - - - **

------------------------------------------

"The flight to Tree Hill Airport is delayed due to unexpected weather here, passengers will be allowed to board when the storm passes."

Lucas silently cursed under his breath. He wanted to see Brooke, talk to her, apologise, and tell her that he loved her before he lost his nerve.

He had been gone a month and luckily only missed a week of school as a large period of the time he had been gone were the school holidays so he wasn't too far behind in his studies. His thoughts went to his school friends: Skills, Haley, Nathan. He decided he should probably call his brother and let him know he was returning. A smile passed his face before a worried frown took over his face, would they still be on brotherly terms considering Lucas just left and hadn't talked to anyone from Tree Hill in four weeks?

----------------------Lucas--------------------

_I should call him. _

I walked swiftly over to a phone booth and inserted a quarter in the middle of the deserted airport. It was 2am on a Friday night, Nathan would either still be out partying or he would have just got home. It was worth a try, just to let him know I was coming back. I really wanted to see how we were, test the waters and see if we were okay.

I hadn't memorised Nathan's mobile number yet so I typed the number of the house phone. I just hoped it isn't Dan who picked up.

It was.

"Hello." He said in a smart tone. Dan had probably been up watching tapes of his old basketball days. He was that sad, he couldn't let go. He was living his life through Nate and now he was going to try to do it through me.

"Is Nathan there?" I said sharply. I didn't want to talk to Dan; he has been nothing but a first class ass to me, why should I be polite.

"No, he is with Haley, Lucas." I could almost hear him smirking on the other end of the phone line. The man clearly thought I was infatuated with her or something, probably considering what happened the first night I arrived in Tree Hill, the whole naked outside the house scenario.

"Ah, that's good. Nathan needs a positive influence in his life from somewhere."

He verbally grimaced.

"When are you coming home? My constituency is asking questions."

"I'm getting a plane today; I'll be in Tree Hill this evening."

"So I can expect you back in time for the publicity evening I am doing tonight at our house."

"_Our _house. Finally accepting me, _Daddy_?" I would have choked on the word had I not been laughing when I said it.

"You won't mess this up for me orphan." He spat. As much as I tried to keep it out of my voice, we both knew the word affected me.

"I don't take orders from anyone, especially not my half ass sperm donor."

He sighed.

"Lucas, why are you like this?"

"What?"

"I want to try and be a better dad to you than I have been for the past 17 years."

"Right, so any improvement from nonexistent care is great."

"During the duration of my campaign and any other time you will polite to me in public, you will address me as Dad or Father and you will be the perfect son."

"Will I really?" I would have laughed in his face had he been with me.

"Yes. Do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I know people, I have friends in high places and I can make things very difficult for you and _Haley_."

He was dangling one of the people I loved in front of me. I could take the threats; I had a preset up future. The club was doing well, my future was there but Haley, she had no money, she needed a scholarship for college and her parents had no power compared to that of Dan Scott.

"My influence over Nathan and Haley's relationship will also impress you Lucas." He chuckled.

I was weighing up the options in my head.

"If I do as you say, you stay away from Haley, Nathan and everyone I care about or you will be impressed by the damage I can do to your campaign Daddy."

_Threat vs Threat. Scott vs Scott._

"I'll see you tonight _son_, the speeches start at 8. Don't be late."

I hung up the phone and slumped back into my seat. A few nice comments, behaving myself, being publicly respectful of Dan for a few months was a small price to pay for the security of Haley and Nathan's future.

I can pretend to be Dan's perfect son; I was for Keith for 16 years.

"The flight to Tree Hill Airport is delayed due to unexpected weather here, passengers will be allowed to board when the storm passes."

I sighed again, more frustrated than ever. I'm sure normal 17 year olds don't have to deal with the crap I do.

------------------------------------------

Dan hadn't told Nathan Lucas was coming home that night as waiters and waitresses rushed around filling the glasses of all the suited guests.

Nathan sighed into Haley's hair as he hugged her.

"He'll be home soon." She promised him.

----------------------Nathan--------------------

Brooke and Chase walked in the door, his arm loosely hanging over her bare shoulders, glancing around the room. Lucas would hold her tight, protect her, looking at her, admire her; this boy who she had been seeing for a fortnight barely seemed bothered by her presence.

----------------------Brooke--------------------

I looked around the room, trying to find Lucas, no not Lucas. Nathan. I was trying to find Nathan. He waved at me and I made my way over to him with Chase. We involved ourselves in casual conversation before my Dad tapped me on the shoulder and told me to have fun.

I hadn't seen him in over 4 months when he arrived home this morning for Dan Scott's party.

"_Brooke!" He yelled from downstairs._

_I didn't move, I was angry, he just didn't know it yet._

_He stomped up the stairs demanding to know why his daughter hadn't been at the airport to meet him this morning._

"_Because I didn't want to see you."_

"_What have I done Brookie. Did I forget to pay you credit card off or something."_

"_Lucas."_

_One word made his face drain of colour._

"_He wasn't good enough."_

"_That isn't for you to decide."_

"_How did you find out?"_

"_Secrets always come out in the end Dad." I spat.  
_

"_I won't apologize for doing the right thing Brooke."_

"_I loved him Dad."_

"_You just think you did." _

_I scoffed._

"_Brooke. I'm not sorry for what I did, but I'm sorry if this had hurt you."_

_Dad had done the right thing. Lucas ended up hurting me just like Daddy said he would. _

_I just nodded and left to go to my date with Chase._

I wasn't going to be alone just because Lucas had hurt me; I was going to be Brooke Davis, the girl who has a different guy on her arm each week. I wasn't going to let a summer fling change who I had been for more than a decade.

------------------------------------------

Peyton entered the party and saw the small gathering of teenagers in the area set up for dancing. Peyton admired all the ball gowns and suits which followed the strict dress code as Brooke ran towards her and hugged her.

"P. Sawyer!"

"Brooke!"

"How was Savannah Art College?"

"Amazing. It's where I want to go."

"Just a year and a half to go. It's scary." Brooke sighed.

"Let's not dwell on the fear inducing college problems. Let's just dance, laugh and covertly drink."

"Deal." The growing group of teenagers agreed.

------------------------------------------

It was 7.55pm and Lucas had yet to arrive. Dan had to make his speech in five minutes and everyone was asking where his son was. Dan had already prepared Lucas' speech but he wouldn't have time to practise it.

------------------------------------------

Dan was forced onto the makeshift stage where the DJ was placed which faced the front door and the Tree Hill community gathered around.

Dan was speaking about the importance of family and how it is important to rely on one another when the front door opened and a bolt of lightening and thunder shone through the house.

The crowd turned frightened to the door. A wet and oil covered Lucas was standing there with his backpack.

"I knew I should have used the outer stairs." Lucas sighed quietly.

Lucas' eyes met Dan's fiery ones and Nathan and Haley's happy faces before settling on Brooke and the slimy boy who had his arm wrapped around her. Lucas almost felt like banging his head against the doorframe and walking back through it but was stopped as a fake smiling Dan made his way towards him and shut the door.

Dan made his way back towards the microphone and apologized profusely for the state of his son. He quickly looked around the audience to see if his guest of honour had arrived yet. He hadn't. Dan sighed.

----------------------Lucas--------------------

I suddenly felt out of my depth as I looked around the glaring audience. A few wanted to laugh but the disapproving looks from the majority of the party including Brooke stopped them.

Dan motioned me to come to the stage and I slowly made my way up. I stood next to him as Nathan and Haley at me, Peyton waved crazily and Brooke stood there, I swear she looked scared as she glanced across the room. I instantly realised why she looked scared, Mr Davis was there. Looking at me in confusion, waiting for Dan to explain who I was and what I was doing in Tree Hill.

I watched as Dan opened his mouth and I was waiting for the dozens of practiced lies to fall out. No lies, no half cut truths. Just silence. So I did things Lucas style. I took the microphone and sat on the edge of the table placed behind me.

"Hi. I'm Lucas Scott and I'm Dan Scott son." I gestured towards the confused man standing worriedly.

"You are probably thinking, Dan's son is called Nathan and he's not half as good looking as me." People chuckled.

"And you are right, he isn't. Anyway Dad only discovered that I existed a few months ago." I lied. "After I lost my mother and stepfather. So I'm sorry that I haven't met you all sooner, and I am really sorry about my entrance, I've been visiting some family and the plane got delayed, which explains the lateness, there is a thunderstorm ergo I was soaking and I stopped to help a man whose car had broken down and the engine went mad and I got covered with oil."

I wanted to laugh; this was the only part of my speech that was true.

"So I'm sorry that I interrupted the evening but I will not apologize for my lateness because I stopped to help another, because that is the type of thing that I have learnt from my Dad, Dan Scott since I met him."

I paused to wipe my dripping forehead with the sleeve of my white vest and to come up with more lies.

"He is a incredibly giving, welcoming and humble man and I believe he would be too modest to tell you this but he has really helped me and many other people in this town to become better people and I think he would only exceed people's expectations if he was made Mayor of this wonderful town in which he grew up."

I handed the microphone back to him and excused myself.

"Now, if you don't mind, I am going to dry off."

The audience chuckled as I walked down to my room, brushing past the girl I loved who was standing extremely close to Chase. She grabbed my arm, ignoring her dad's evils, I could barely hear her over the band and dancing but her words had a clear meaning.

"Never again."

She refused to look me in the eye. She couldn't stand to look at me.

"I won't let you into my heart. Never again."

She swiftly turned, grabbing a clueless Chase's hand and began to dance with him leaving me idly standing in the centre of the dance floor.

----------------------Brooke--------------------

We're done for good. Lucas and I are finished. I think.

------------------------------------------

Mr Davis stealthily followed Lucas into his room and slammed the door behind them.

Lucas jumped.

"What in god's name are you doing here?" The older man bellowed.

"Did you miss the speech?" Lucas snapped.

"I told you to stay away from Brooke. You can't be with her!"

"And I'm not." Lucas bit.

Mr Davis stared at the teenager and noted the honesty, the sad lilt to his voice.

"Good. Let's keep it that way."

"You can leave now."

"I mean it Lucas. I will do anything to stop you from being with my daughter, you aren't good enough for her."

Lucas turned around and looked him in the eye.

"I know."

Mr Davis had nothing left to say and thrust through the door, violently knocking against the slightly taller Nathan.

"Sorry Mr Davis."

"It's okay Nathan. Excuse me."

------------------------------------------

Nathan and Haley raced downstairs with Peyton leaving Brooke and Chase upstairs with Tim and a few of the other partygoers.

Haley brushed past Nathan who was standing on the stairs and ran at Lucas, embracing him. She pulled back and hit him.

"Where the hell have you been, you, you, you jerk! Why did you call?"

Lucas grabbed his arm in mock pain. Then he smirked.

"Cali, with Rachel. I just needed a time out. Sorry Hales."

"Who's Rachel?" Peyton asked jealously.

"My best friend from when we were little."

Lucas looked at a still silent Nathan.

"Are we okay Nate?"

"You missed three games. You'll be lucky if Whitey even lets you act as waterboy." Nathan grunted before breaking into a smile.

Lucas and Nathan "man" hugged as Peyton asked, "Why was Mr Davis down here?"

Peyton didn't know about Lucas and Brooke. Lucas came up with the first lie he could think of.

"He was thanking me for fixing his car."

"Oh. Cool."

"Let me get changed and I'll meet you all upstairs." Lucas smiled.

They all left and Lucas waited until the stairs had stopped rumbling before kicking a wall in frustration. He had come back to be with Brooke not to argue with her dad and have her tell him they were done for good.

**That was the long time coming tenth chapter.**

**I hope you liked it … **

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Like you guys always do so amazingly!**

**Next Chapter : **

_The mystery guest revealed._

_A suprise hook up _

_A flash of an unwanted past_

**Amy**

**xxx**


	11. She's Really Happy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed!! **

**- - - - REMEMBER TO REVIEW - - - - **

--

Name cards were scattered across the huge table in the middle of the banquet room, Lucas took his place. He was surrounded by teenagers but very close to the powerful adults also at the table. Haley was opposite him with Nathan by her right and Brooke to her left. Brooke's date, Chase was next to her. Peyton was seated next to Lucas but there was a blank card and an empty seat to his left.

Lucas sent a questioningly look to Nathan, everyone in the house was seated. Who did this chair belong to?

Nathan cocked his head to the opposite end, where Dan sat, head of the table, next to another empty seat.

"Two guests haven't arrived yet. Dan says they're a special surprise."

Whitey excused himself from his seat and walked over to Lucas. Grabbing him by the shoulders Whitey hissed in his ear. "Last chance, practice on Monday, 6am or you're off the team for good!"

Lucas smiled. "Thanks Whitey. I'll be there at 5.59!"

"You better had be."

--Brooke--

Lucas looked pleased as Whitey quickly came and spoke to him before retreating back to his seat.

Nathan was quick to ask him about it.

"I've got one more chance."

"Don't mess it up! We need you on our team." Nathan grinned.

"I could be like your own personal cheerleader if you start playing at our games." Peyton offered, a seductive tone edging into her voice. Lucas's eyes locked onto mine and I couldn't find the power in me to look away. I shouldn't want to hit my ex-best friend but at that moment I could have torn her face off, I didn't want her or any other girl near Lucas. Especially not her, not after our fight. We'd fallen out about a month ago; she'd started a rumour about Nathan and me, knowing he was happy with Haley, just to cause trouble, I realised then just how spiteful Peyton was. I ended my friendship with her immediately. Haley had taken the position of best friend in my life.

Lucas didn't even look at her, giving an uninterested "yeah, maybe."

Chase wrapped his arm around my shoulders which brought me out of my reflective thoughts of Lucas. I saw the tendons in the blonde boy's throat contract and he reached for his water, gulping it down. I turned to the boy on my right and pressed my lips gently across his cheek. I wanted Lucas to feel as tortured as I did. I lied, I told him I didn't want to be with him because he hurt me so damn badly but I didn't want him to move on, I want him to hurt like I am. I want him to fight for me like he said he would. I want him to prove that he loves me!

--

Dan received a phone call informing him the two "special" guests would be a bit late so declared that everyone should go dance as dinner would be postponed.

Peyton grabbed Lucas's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor before he could argue.

--Lucas--

Brooke was wrapped in the arms of that wanker Chase. I'd never met the boy and after this I'd never care to again.

Brooke said she didn't want to be with me, I'd hurt her too badly. That was a hard pill to swallow, but watching her spin around the dance floor, smiling and laughing because of _him, _I couldn't, I wouldn't ruin that for her by trying to get her back. She made it brutally clear we were over, for good.

I didn't know who these special guests were but by the way Dan kept talking about them, I was increasingly under the impression they were royalty or Madonna or something.

--Haley--

Watching Brooke and Lucas constantly stealing glimpses of each other was frustrating to say the least but Nathan kept me from shouting out and demanding they be together since they so obviously loved each other.

"Give them time. They have to mend their hearts before they can give them to each other again."

"When did you get so deep?"

"Since I met you. You inspire me, you make me understand what love is about Hales."

I kissed him, filled with love and passion.

As I pulled back I saw Lucas eyeing Nathan and I nervously and then shooting Dan a sharp look. The eldest Scott merely smirked.

I sent Lucas a questioning glance but he just shook his head as Peyton drew him closer.

Brooke's face - as Peyton laid a kiss on Lucas's neck - was thunderous. I couldn't help but feel sympathetic for Chase and Peyton, they were simple distractions.

--Peyton--

I wanted Lucas. I wanted him more than any more I'd ever come across. Since the first night I saw him outside the Scott house. His bad boy past only enhanced his appeal.

As my lips connected with his throat he sighed a simple "Peyton", I thought it was from pleasure so I did it again but this time when he spoke it was obviously apologetic. I was being rejected.

"This isn't a good idea."

I exhaled grumpily.

"Why?"

"We shouldn't happen. It would make things worse."

"What things?"

He was staring at Brooke, I'm not sure he even noticed he was doing it but I did.

Brooke was the girl he hooked up with during the summer, the girl who's father made them break up. This was making more sense in every second. Brooke's father was always protective and considering Lucas's past he would do everything in his power to keep them apart.

"It doesn't matter."

He shook his head as he glanced down at me.

I wanted Lucas. I always got what I wanted. Brooke had already had him, she could have had him again but she didn't want him. Lucas was game. And I was going to win him, I always won. This wouldn't be any different.

I put my plan into action.

"You missed a lot while you were gone."

He smiled down at me, seemingly pleased I had changed the topic.

"Have I?"

"Yeah, Tim managed to find a college girl that was so desperate to lose her cherry she slept with him."

He laughed throatily, his head tossing back, exposing his delicious throat that soon my lips would cover.

"Skills found himself a girlfriend."

I paused.

"And well, you can see Brooke is with Chase."

Lucas tightened at this, the muscles in his arms, under my hands, tightened deliciously and his eyes shot from the couple to my eyes. He looked at my imploringly, I was happy to provide more details, I was an expert at coming up with lies on the spot.

"We were talking a few days ago and she couldn't stop talking about him, about how happy he made her. She said she had been with someone over the summer and she _thought _she loved him but after being with Chase, it was obvious to her that she never loved him."

He looked down at me shocked, our dancing stopped.

"She's really happy."

I smiled softly as I reached up to cup his cheek.

"Why don't you let me make you really happy?" I asked softly as I brought myself closer to him.

He looked undecided, his eyes flicking from me to Brooke.

Chase bent down to kiss her and Lucas seemed to instantly make a decision. I raised myself on my tip toes and kissed him.

I barely noticed Brooke glaring at me as we pulled away.

**I'm so sorry about the ridiculously long wait for this chapter. I've written the next few so don't worry. It won't take so long again!**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**Amy**

**xxx**


End file.
